


I Knew You Were Trouble

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis and Niall are cam!boys, Louis has a daughter, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Other's make guest cameos, Sophia and Danielle play minor roles, like Jerry Springer and Louis Walsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis watches as the new guy moves boxes in next door. He has been told he'd have a new neighbour, but he assumed it would be another forty year old pervert since that's usually who the landlord chooses to take up residence in the apartment building. He watches for an hour or two as the heat of summer slowly darkens the man's white shirt with sweat and the struggle of moving boxes tugs at the material and teases Louis.</p>
<p>"I should go and introduce myself. Wouldn't want to be unfriendly," Louis says to himself as he picks out an outfit. Wanting to look seductive and effortless, he chooses a simple pair or shorts that cling to his upper thighs and he rolls them slightly to make them even shorter. He then grabs a long sleeve shirt that stops just below his midriff so when he moved his arms his tanned and toned core was easily on display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

Louis watches as the new guy moves boxes in next door. He has been told he'd have a new neighbour, but he assumed it would be another forty year old pervert since that's usually who the landlord chooses to take up residence in the apartment building. He watches for an hour or two as the heat of summer slowly darkens the man's white shirt with sweat and the struggle of moving boxes tugs at the material and teases Louis.

"I should go and introduce myself. Wouldn't want to be unfriendly," Louis says to himself as he picks out an outfit. Wanting to look seductive and effortless, he chooses a simple pair or shorts that cling to his upper thighs and he rolls them slightly to make them even shorter. He then grabs a long sleeve shirt that stops just below his midriff so when he moved his arms his tanned and toned core was easily on display.

Deciding on the artful tousled hair, he slips into his Vans and hurries into the corridor. If he planned this right, he should casually bump into the new guy in three, two, one-

On queue Harry stumbles into Louis while he's holding a cardboard box labeled kitchen. Shifting it around, Harry looks at the man he ran into. "Shit. Sorry about that. Can barely see where I'm going. Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm fine! I actually just noticed you were moving in. I wanted to come introduce myself, but I see you still have boxes." Louis pouts as best he can without making it too obvious. "I can always come back later if you want me to."

"Hold on." Pushing the front door open with his foot he positions the package by the entryway and heads back out. 

Smiling Harry nods down to his car. "Only have two more. I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

"Louis Tomlinson," Louis holds his hand out waiting for the man to take it. "I would say I can help with those boxes, but I can wait up here for you if you'd like. When I moved in my friend Liam did all the lifting. I can't afford to break my nails. Freshly manicured and what not for my job after all."

"My girlfriend always said the same thing. Well ex girlfriend." The main reason he moved from Brooklyn to Queens: Kendall is fucking psycho. She will go- and has gone- to his apartment drunk or not banging on his door, begging to get back together while blasting Taylor Swift on her phone outside of his place. Not even the restraining order kept that bitch on a leash. 

"You can wait here if you want. Shouldn't take more than like ten minutes." He's fucking sweaty, it's got to be in the eighties with a high humidity. Grabbing at the loose collar of his shirt he yanks it over his head, not that it really helps.

"You must have picked the hottest day of summer to move in." Louis watches in glee as the man flexes his arms and core in the process of taking shirt off. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of heading away from you."

Getting the last two boxes at once, a feat that even Harry is finding difficult, he manages to walk them into his living room and drops them there, nothing fragile in either. 

Meeting Louis back in the hall he asks him, "so is there anything you wanted to do then?"

Louis flat out stares at the toned torso of his new neighbour and he has absolutely no shame about it. "Hmmm? Oh, um, well I really just wanted to meet you and get to know you. Everyone else in this building are disgusting old men so..."

It's remarkable how Harry blushes yet his face drains of color when he catches onto what Louis is saying, and what he's wearing. "I like girls, mate."

"So do I," Louis says with a challenging look. He loves this part of the game. Trying to get them to fall and quickly. "Just because I like girls doesn't mean I limit myself to just them."

"Well I've never, like had sex with a guy. Don't want anything in my ass." He should probably be weirded out that this is the first conversation he's having with his new neighbor. "Is everyone in Queens as freaky as you?"

Louis just laughs and steps closer to the boy and pushes up onto his tiptoes. "There's at least two registered sex offenders living upstairs and the guy across the hall has a collection of child pornography that puts Michael Jackson to shame. Do you still think I'm the freaky one?"

He's pretty sure he moved to the wrong neighborhood, then again this is Queens. Harry leans back up against the guardrail. "Didn't say freaky was a bad thing."

"Does that mean you're up for a little fun? You don't even have to put anything in your ass." Louis can feel his smile get bigger the longer he talks to the new neighbour. "Besides, Harry, think of it like your 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift from me since I can't bake."

He's pretty sure he hasn't had sex since he filed the restraining order in Brooklyn, crazy was at least good in bed. Harry's shoulders relax and he lets the metal bar behind his back go. "As long as nothing is going in my ass."

Louis just smiles and grabs the male by the waistband of the shorts. "Nothing will be in your ass. It'll all be going in mine. Come on,"

And that's how Harry finds himself in his new neighbor's bedroom with his jeans shoved down to his knees and Louis naked on the bed in front of him, pretty much asking to suck his dick. And, well who is Harry to say no?

Louis is quick to set to work once Harry says yes. On his knees, he looks up at Harry as he takes as much as he can of his new neighbour into his mouth. He moans around Harry's cock in his mouth and brings a hand up to work the little bit he unfortunately can't fit into his mouth.

Grabbing a fistful of Louis' hair he yanks on it, moving his hips, sinking further past Louis' stretched out lips.

"Mmmm!" Louis wants to convey his pleasure at having his hair pulled, but he was always told to never talk with your mouth full. He pulls back, using his spit as lubricant and he continues to work Harry's cock. "I'm already prepped and opened if you just want to fuck me."

"Fuck you are a freak." Kicking both his pants and underwear off he looks around for a condom. "Sorry, kid. I'll fuck you, but I won't fuck you unprotected."

"Fair enough. We hardly know each other. All I ask is that you pull out and come on my face." Louis looks up at him with a small smile on his face. "It's kind of like a thank you to me. I think it's the hottest thing ever."

Yeah, definitely a freak. Finding a condom in his bedside drawer, he tears it open with his teeth and rolls the latex on. He wonders how different it is fucking a guy and fucking a girl. 

Grabbing Louis by the back of his thighs he throws his legs over Harry's now tanned shoulders, leisurely driving his dick into the boy below him.

"Oh, fuck!" Louis looks up at the man and bites at his lip to keep himself from shouting. His hands find their way to the sheets above his head and quickly tangle them there so as not to reach out for the stranger.

Harry doesn't kiss him, this isn't anything personal, they both know it's only sex. Roughly he holds Louis' hips and starts to really peg him, going hard and fast. "Fuuuuck!"

"Want you on your hands and knees," Harry breathes out, pulling out of Louis without hesitation.

Nodding fervently, Louis is quick to listen. He always gets more pleasure in this position anyway so it's no comparison when Harry starts to fuck him from behind. "Is it easier to pretend I'm a girl this way?"

"I don't even fucking care." Harry really doesn't, especially if fucking a guy is always this awesome. Latching onto the headboard he starts to dig deeper, resting his lower torso on Louis' back.

"Yes! Oh god! Yes, yes, yes!" Louis pushes his hips back to meet the harsh thrusts of Harry and the bed below them starts to creak with amount of force.

Reaching around Harry grips Louis' cock and starts to move his hand with his hips, biting into Louis' shoulder without much thought.

Louis' body tenses up before snapping and he's coming over the satiny red sheets. "Fuck!"

Harry's quick to take his dick out and push Louis onto his back. Removing the condom he tosses it in the bin and starts to get himself off, coming across Louis' face. "This where you say 'welcome to Queens'?"

Laughing at Harry's cheesy remark, Louis relaxes back into the mattress and look up at his neighbour. "Am I better than you other neighbours?"

"I've never fucked my other neighbors." Harry lies out next to Louis, only to remember that he probably shouldn't just pass out here. "Should probably leave then."

"You don't have to. I mean, this doesn't have to weird." Louis rolls over a bit and grabs his phone from his nightstand. "In fact, put your number in there. I would still like to hang out and whatnot."

He drops the phone next to Harry and carefully get up from the bed. "I do however need to wash my face real quick. This stuff is a bitch to get off once it's dry."

What could it hurt? Harry adds his number and tugs his boxers back on over his legs.

Louis returns wearing his shorts once more and dropping onto the bed. "So, Harry, tell me about yourself. You mentioned an ex-girlfriend?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry turns on his side to face Louis. "She was bat shit crazy. The whole reason I moved here."

"Well, thank you crazy girlfriend." Louis smiles brightly. "But seriously, what do you do for a living or something like that. I do believe that's how small talk starts."

"I'm a daycare teacher? I say teacher loosely since I'm not really teaching them anything other than to not drool over everything. I start at the one two blocks away on Monday."

"Really? My daughter goes there every day. Building Block Babycare, yeah?" Louis stretches and sighs in satisfaction when he feels his joints crack.

That surprises Harry. He sits up and that's when he notices toys lying around and an empty bottle on the dresser. "That'll be... Interesting then."

"She's precious. Denise is the light of my life." Louis says as he opens his photos and starts to flip through an album labelled with her name. "She's only nine months old, but I don't think there's anyone in this world who could mean more to me."

There's a picture of a chubby baby, giving the camera attitude. She has blue eyes similar to Louis' and feathery brown hair. She really is adorable. "She has your attitude."

Louis chuckles and looks down at the picture of his daughter. "Yeah. It drives her mother crazy. I keep telling her to give me full custody and she can come see her whenever she wants."

"So what do you do for work?" It's almost surprises Harry how easy he's talking to Louis after having sex. He thought when he had sex with a guy for the first time he would have been having some kind of crisis.

"Well, I work at a diner during the day and at night I'm a camboy." Louis smiles brightly. He's proud of his work. He doesn't understand people who hide their jobs from everyone else.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "A camboy? Like a cameraman?"

Louis looks at him to make sure he isn't joking. "You don't know what... Oh. No. A camboy is someone who runs live camera shows on the Internet. Most of them, mine included, are... Sex shows."

"Like a pornstar?" Harry asks. That would explain the three different cameras settled on tripods and the expensive looking laptop on his desk.

"Sort of? It's not pre-recorded, it's live. Like, I'll do whatever people want. If I'm online and you subscribe, we can chat during the show and you can ask me to do things." Louis isn't really sure he captured the essence of a camshow, but he tries to explain it as best he can.

Harry nods, well, there are weirder jobs. He's never actually met a pornstar, or a camboy, or whatever. When he looks at the clock he realizes how late it is. "Alright I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the... Welcome."

Frowning, Louis looks at his neighbour. "Is it because I run the cam show? I know a lot of people freak out about it. If you don't want to associate with me because of it, I get it."

"No! No, I could care less. I just want to set my bed and television up." Harry smiles and hopes it's reassuring.

Louis gives him a look trying to find out if that was true or not. When he doesn't see a reason to doubt him, he smiles softly. "Sorry. I'm used to people finding out about my job and leaving."

"It'll be hard to avoid you anyway. I'm your neighbour and your daughter's new teacher." Harry gets his jeans and shoes on, heading towards the door.

"Thanks for the fuck. I needed it and it sure as hell felt like you needed it." Louis says as he hears the door open into the hall. He hopes someone besides Harry was out there to hear him.

\------------

Louis checks his watch as he heads up the stairs to his apartment. He has fifteen minutes until he does his last show for the week and he’s running a bit behind. His guest had cancelled three hours ago so he needed to run out and get a new toy for his followers to gush over.

Once inside, he places his purchases on the kitchen table and sprints to his bedroom to set everything up. He quickly slips into one of the many lace thongs he had come to own and a pair of sleep shorts that his ass hung out of the bottom of. He loved this part of the show- getting all pretty for a few minutes always made him feel a bit more confident.

Once he was ready, he flipped on all the cameras and opened up his site and started the ten minute countdown. He already had five thousand people logged in and waiting for his stream. He smiles at the number before hurrying back to the kitchen. 

Taking the new toys from the bag, he opens them quickly and reads the directions for the larger one. It seemed simple enough. Taking everything to his bedroom, he sets it up as best he can and sees that he's down to two minutes. One last once over in his mirror and he's ready to go.

With thirty seconds left, he crawls onto the bed and throws a baggy shirt on that is at least two sizes too big on him. When he runs out of time, he smiles brightly at the camera. "Hello, subscribers. Who's ready for a fun hour?"

Almost immediately his laptop starts to ping with notifications, comment bubbles appearing under his video feed. 

Most of them are crude of course, 'I'll fuck you like the slut you are' or 'choke on my large cock.' 

There is one though that pops up, 'did you get a haircut? It looks shorter.'

Louis laughs as he reads the replies. "To the person that asked, I did get a haircut. Thanks for noticing."

He plays with the hem of his shirt as the rude comments continue to pour in. "I know I told you guys I would have a special guest, but they unfortunately texted me today and said they couldn't make it. So, I went out and bought you guys a few presents. Do you want to see them?"

The comments are varying degrees of yes, some disappointed that no one else would join and some offering to take the extra spot.

Rolling his eyes, Louis leans over the side of the bed- being sure to put his ass on display while he reaches down to the floor. "So this little remote controls a fucking machine. I know I said I would never buy one of those, but I promised you guys you would watch me get fucked tonight and this seemed like the only viable option so late in the game."

He leans over once more and grabs the handcuffs and cock ring from the bedside table. "I'm going to slip this cock ring on, tease myself a bit, cuff myself to the bed, and get fucked by a machines does that sound good to you guys?"

Again the comments are flooded with perverse messages, most of them about fucking Louis better than any machine or telling Louis to fuck himself on two. There are a few lone ones that say, 'do a video with Kyle Hill.'

"You guys are on fire tonight." He spots the stand alone and frowns. "Does anyone know who Kyle Hill is? Is he worth checking out?"

The replies pour in at the mention of the onscreen name. Most of them either say 'twink' or 'I want to plow both of you into a mattress' and then there's the one that says 'he's a big fan of Lou Taylor.'

"Big fan of Lou Taylor? Huh... If he's affiliated with PornHub I'll ask about him at my next meeting." Louis smiles at the camera and shifts so he's up on his knees. "You guys want to see what colour thong I'm wearing? Private show to whoever gets the colour right."

Again the replies are something to the extent of being crude and overtly sexual. The newest message that appears says, 'I bet it's red like your favourite colour. So I read on your IMDb page.'

Louis frowns at that and makes a mental note of the screen name. He doesn't like that this person is being so personal. It feels a bit stalker-ish. "Well, let's find out."

He crosses his arms over his stomach and pulls the oversized shirt from his body. He teases his viewers a little by running his hands up and down his chest and lower abdomen. He isn't particularly ripped, but he does have the sharp angular lines that his viewers seem to love. Popping the button on his shorts, he unzips them and lets them rest on his hips. "Any last guesses, boys?"

A few more guesses come in but most of them are quickly turning to, 'take your clothes off already'

"You all are so impatient." Louis laughs as he pushes his shorts down until the lime green thong is visible to his viewers.

'Want to sit on daddy's lap big boy?' 

'I'm going to shower you in my cum.' 

'The green compliments your skin nicely. My favorite is blue on you.'

Louis slips the thong off and quickly grabs his cock and starts tugging on the half hard appendage. "Fuck."

He watches the comments continue to pour in, but he's more interested in the view counter. He gets paid by the views so he's happy either way.

He slips the cock ring on, moaning as the pressure on the base of his cock increases. "I hate these things, but you all love them so much."

The views hit close to thirty thousand and the numbers keep rising. The chat room flooding with too many messages and comments about coming on Louis or using his body as a fuck toy.

Louis spends a few minutes teasing and fingering himself for the camera. He moans and hums in all the right places, knowing how to keep the audience engaged. By this point, it's practically a science.

"Let me get the machine plugged in. God, I hope this will be okay. I got the biggest dildo they had." He gets everything set up quickly and makes sure everything is in the shot before sitting back in the view of the camera.

He holds up a massive dildo with a sky grin. "You guys think I can take this?"

'Think you could take two and then some cumslut.' One reply says and the others aren't any less sexual in nature.

"Two? You guys are so greedy." Louis flashes a genuine smile to the camera before leaning forward to attach the dildo to the machine.

Making sure the appendage is lined up exactly right, he grabs the handcuffs and two small remotes. "I'm going to turn the ceiling camera on so you can look at my face... Just to see the pleasure if you want."

He uses the the one remote to turn the upper camera on and looks up and waves. Once he's sure it's on and recording before leaning back and locking his hands into place. "Here goes nothing."

For a minute the site crashes with how many people are trying to watch. Eventually the replies slowly start back up again. 'My cock is bigger than that.'

'Could fuck you harder than that cheap plastic'

'You have the prettiest face.'

Louis huffs out a laugh and hits the button on the remote. As soon as he does, the machine turns on and pushes itself into Louis' body. "Fuck... Feels like the real thing. Like, it just- shit."

He moans as the machine presses in deep and against his prostate. "So I don't- fuck- don't really know what setting to put this on. Guess we'll just have to steadily work our way up in intensity."

The messages steadily grow impatient. 'I'm about to come in my pants' and 'Get fucked already babe' are now most of the comments.

Turning the machine up to the highest setting, Louis nearly screams as the machine penetrates him deeply and manages to pleasure him more than he thought it would. He can feel his cock twitching against the restraint of the cock ring and that provides a twinge of pain. "Jesus! Fuck me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The hit count continues to climb until it's at half a million and the site is ready to crash again. There are too many replies coming in to properly read any of them.

Louis can feel his hair matted against his forehead from sweat and his eyes are shut more often than open as the toy continues to rub against his prostate. After one particularly hard thrust from the toy, he's screaming out as his body tries to climax. His cock is an angry red and leaking precum all across his stomach, but because of the cock ring he can't quite cum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Can I cum? Will you please let me cum? I just want to be good for you, daddy."

It's a unanimous 'come for daddy' on the message boards, the count hitting its peak at six hundred thousand.

The messages coming across the boards spur Louis into action. He freed himself from the handcuffs and moves his hands to his cock. Removing the toy with one hand, he strokes his cock with the other. It doesn't take long at all until he's coming all over himself. The toy continues to hit that spot inside him, milking his orgasm for all it's worth.

Once he's shaking from the stimulation he turns the machine off and lets out a moan as it slips from inside him. Sitting up to look into the cameras at the end of his bed, he smiles and lets out a shaky breath. "Who wants to fuck me next week?"

Of course everyone says themselves, but some start to recommend other camboys- the name Kyle popping up again.

"I'll check out all of the other camboys you guys are mentioning. I also want to tell you guys I am holding a competition and the prize is a chance to be on BritishBabe- this channel obviously. That means that you would have a chance to fuck me live on this cam channel." Louis smiles as he thinks about the competition. PornHub had emailed him the idea a few weeks ago and he had loved it. "There's rules, restrictions, and a entry form down below. Make sure to check it out. I'll see you all next week. Much love from Lou Taylor."

With the sign off the live stream stops and so do the messages.

\------------

Around noon the doorbell rings and Eleanor is tapping her foot against the pavement. She absolutely hates being in this area of town, let alone leaving her daughter in a shanty part of New York, the drive from Elmont to Queens always makes her nervous. 

Just standing out here has her anxiety soaring through the roof, holding her baby closer to her chest while said child just babbles and reaches out to try and grab at the butterfly breezing by.

Louis had just gotten off of work from the diner and sat down on the couch when he heard the knock. He groans and sits there for another moment before hearing the person knock again. "Jesus, hold on!"

He slowly makes his way off the couch and to the door. Looking through the peephole, he sees his daughter and smiles brightly. He throws the door opens and reaches for his baby girl. "Niecy! Oh, my baby girl. Daddy missed you. Yes, I did!"

Instead Eleanor maneuvers around him and walks inside. "Thank you for making us wait out there. I swear if I'm ever mugged for my purse it'll be on you." 

Dropping the diaper bag on the ground she looks around his place. "I see it still looks the same, did you at least fix the leak? I don't need Niecy getting her Oshkosh dress wet with what I assume is mildew."

"I called the landlord about it. He told me fix it myself and since I don't do plumbing or house repairs, Liam is coming by tomorrow on his day off." Louis just rolls his eyes and reaches for his daughter once more. "Besides, she'll be fine. As soon as you're gone, she'll be out of that dress and into her play clothes. We don't need that silly dress do we, Niecy?"

Niecy smiles and claps at her daddy's voice, making grabby hands at him. 

"I swear she'll never look nice staying here." Eleanor rolls her eyes and holds her baby out in front of her. "Mummy knows how important it is to look good doesn't she?"

"Mummy didn't like how her dressed looked on her eighteen months ago. If she did you wouldn't be here." Louis coos as he takes his baby girl into his arms.

"If mummy hadn't had one too many cocktails she wouldn't have slept with someone who couldn't afford a car and a place at the same time." Eleanor snaps kissing her daughter's chubby cheek. 

Niecy glares at her mum, curling against her dad's chest.

Louis holds a hand against his daughter's back and looks at Eleanor with a smirk. "You know, it was that feisty attitude that drew me in the first time. What do you say? Why don't we make a sibling for Denise?"

Eleanor stares daggers at her ex, her arms crossed over her YSL blazer, smelling of Armani perfume. "Why don't you go to hell?"

"Sorry. Wall Street just isn't for me. Oh, but do give mummy and daddy my best. I'm sure they'll love to hear about my new flat. Still haven't gotten a car, but that's what the subway is for." Louis lays on his British accent extremely thick to imitate the snobbish attitude coming from the woman.

"Can hardly call this rundown dump a flat. At least one of us can afford to make sure our daughter has a future and doesn't end up somewhere like this." She goes back to looking at her baby. "Mummy has to run, she has a job! Love you, cuddle bug." 

The baby yanks on her hair and claps after, giggling.

Louis bites his tongue. She doesn't need to know about his night job and the money he gets from it. Watching her walk away, he looks at the clock. "Shit."

He heads next door, hoping that Harry is home. Knocking, he calls out for the lad. "Harry! You home, mate?"

Opening the door, Harry's face brightens when he sees Louis with a carbon copy of himself. "Hey, Louis. Who is this beautiful girl?" 

Normally Niecy doesn't take to strangers well, but she smiles and reaches her arms out.

"This is my daughter Denise. We call her Niecy for short. I was wondering... Could you watch her for a little bit? I have a meeting at PornHub and... I usually take her with me, but I always feel so uncomfortable with her in there." Louis hates when he has to take his daughter to meetings which is why he usually schedules them for the weekdays when she's at daycare, but his agent said that this couldn't wait till Wednesday.

"Well I'm not doing anything and she's pretty cute." Taking the baby into his arms, Harry coos and she coos back at him.

Louis smiles and looks at them for a moment. "Perfect. You can stay in my apartment if you want since all her stuff is in there. I have to call a cab so..."

Harry steps outside and locks his front door, heading over to his neighbor's place. "We're gonna have so much fun! We'll play dolls and watch Nick Jr., and color and go on adventures."

"I mean, she's only nine months old so she'll probably just crawl and roll around. You can take her out if you want to though, just do it before sun down. I should be back before that, but you never know with these meetings." Louis grabs his phone and orders a cab while he changes into a more business look than his diner uniform.

The skinny jeans and white t-shirt look is classic. He grabs his leather jacket and aviators and heads back into the living room. "Her diaper bag is here, there's already some pre-cut and mashed snacks in the fridge. You can try Cheerios, but she usually throws them on the floor. You have my number if anything goes wrong, yeah?"

"I'm a daycare teacher Louis, she's in the safest hands possible." Harry sits cross legged in front of Denise, digging out the bag of Cheerios and holding one out. 

Happily she takes it and eats it, holding her small but chubby hands out for more.

Louis smiles and snaps a picture of her before his phone is ringing to alert him of his awaiting taxi. "I know. It's hard though. I usually don't leave her with friends."

Denise waves at her daddy with a mouthful of oat cereal. "Bye bye, daddy!"

"Yeah; bye bye, daddy!" Harry repeats, twirling his fingers at Louis.

Louis smiles softly and heads out the door. He hopes this meeting doesn't take too long.

\------------

"Look I get it, this is a business and there are over ten million people in this state alone, but there's only one me! I only have three videos and the view on them are pretty unheard of for a beginner!" Niall manages to keep his voice to a minimum, but he's growing increasingly frustrated. He moved from Ireland to start an acting career. This isn't exactly what he had in mind, but he needs a place to live in and the cost of living in New York is astronomical.

"Trust me, I know that starting off always seems like you're doing great but these numbers- while pretty great for a beginner- are already stagnate." The CEO looks over the numbers and sighs. "I have a total of 94 blond, blue eyed women for cam shows. I have 38 men of that same demographic. My need for blond haired, blue eyed boys isn't as high."

"I'm new to this, I just have to try different things on camera or whatever. I've fucked a girl in two videos, and ate one out in the other. I just need time to expand my résumé." Niall says.

Looking over the new kid's file, the business man sighs. "You're right. You do need to expand. In fact, I want you mess around with guys in your next video."

Niall very nearly chokes on his spit. He's glad he left his tea in the car otherwise his boss would be soaking in it. "What?! I thought I was doing fine with the girls. Come on don't make me mess around with... Come on!"

"No, this is perfect. In fact, I'll make you a deal. You're at two thousand views per video and three videos? If you can get ten thousand views by your fifth video, I'll sign you. Your shows are every Saturday night so you have two weeks." The CEO checks his watch, "in fact I have a meeting with Lou Taylor in five minutes. I'll ask him to help you if you're interested."

"I'm a fan of his. I don't want to fuck him! There has to be something else I can do." Niall doesn't like to sound like he's begging, but he's literally begging.

"That's the deal. You can take it or leave it." The man stands and collects the file and paperwork before him. "If you're such a fan, learning from him should be a privilege."

This can't be happening. As much as Niall wants to say no, he'll be out a job and unable to pay his rent and he definitely can't afford the ticket back to Ireland. This fucking sucks.

The man smiles. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Since you'll be part of his contract negotiations now, you can sit in on that meeting."

'I fucking hate you, Jerry' is what Niall really wants to say, but instead he keeps his jaw wired shut. He'll just have to figure something out. Maybe he doesn't have to necessarily have sex with Lou.

A thin brunette pokes her head in the door. "Mister Springer? Lou Taylor is here for his contract negotiations?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Send him in, Danielle." Jerry says as he gestures for Niall to take a seat.

'Fuck you and your seat.' Maybe Niall should take a bathroom break before he goes and actually says what's he's thinking out loud. Sighing he takes a seat anyway and looks out the window the opposite way rather than at the door.

Louis heads in, a smile on his face. "Jerry, you minx! It's been ages! Haven't seen you since my last pay increase six months ago!" He hugs the man and looks over to see the blond. "Oh, I hadn't realised you were still meeting with someone."

Jerry laughs and shrugs. "Actually, I'm here to talk to both of you. Have a seat. Would you like a beer? Maybe some wine? Anything for you, Kyle?"

"Nothing I won't spit back out." Niall mutters, looking at Jerry then finally at the infamous Lou Taylor. "You got any whiskey? I'll probably need a shot or three when this meeting is over."

"The usual for me, Jerry. You know how much I loathe these negotiations." Louis laughs and watches the older man sets about getting the drinks.

He turns to the other in the room with a soft smile and whispers, "heads up, he'll be giving you the shit whiskey. He always plays nice when others are here, but the good stuff is reserved for Wall Street financiers."

He accepts his glass of Chardonnay and sips it, savouring the taste. "So, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Lou Taylor, BritishBabe channel star."

"I know, everyone knows. Can't work in this company without hearing your name." Niall tosses the liquor back and shudders, definitely shit. "I'm Kyle Hill, my channel is CelticCutie."

"Kyle Hill? Oh this is perfect then! Some of my viewers mentioned you. They wanted me to do a video with you." Louis smiles brightly. Today was just getting better.

"Louis," Jerry wants to steer this conversation back to negotiations, "I'm sure your agent told you we were willing to double your pay to ten cents for every viewer. Based on your last show count, that's sixty thousand dollars per show if you're alone. Obviously, if you have a partner, your profits go down a bit since the other person will also be getting a small percentage."

Somehow Niall hopes that Louis will want to turn the whole thing down and maybe Niall won't need to blow a guy or whatever.

"Sounds alright to me." Louis sips at his drink and thinks for a second. "If we're doubling my price per show, I want to cut back to four shows a week. Doing seven every week is making my stamina too much. Takes longer with the toys and makes it more boring for my audience. Oh, and I want a guarantee that I'll have a partner twice a week."

"Four a week? But that... That might actually make your views go up. It won't make you as accessible." Jerry thinks for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good. Now, to other matters. Kyle Hill is fresh meat."

"I wish you wouldn't refer to me like that, Jerry." Little by little, the more this conversation goes on he's almost regretting signing the initial contract.

Jerry just rolls his eyes and continues. "Mister Hill has two weeks to get another eight thousand viewers. I suggested taking some tips from you. If you help and manage to get the young star to ten thousand viewers, we'll give you a ten thousand dollar bonus."

Louis frowns and looks at the blond beside him. He remembers being on the other side of this deal. It was humiliating. "Jerry, can you give me and Kyle a minute alone please?"

Niall closes his eyes and holds his head as soon as their boss leaves, he can feel a headache forming in his temples.

"Louis Tomlinson... That's my real name," Louis says quietly as he looks at the blond. "How desperate for this job are you?"

Niall laughs, but there's absolutely nothing funny about this or anything. "Considering it’s this or eating out of garbage cans, I'm kinda backed into a corner here."

Louis sighs and looks at the ground. "Look, I once was on the same side as you are. I know how... Demeaning and shameful this can feel, but you have my real name. You can spread my secret to anyone one. I want you to feel like you have control and power in this set up. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"But I don't! I am straight. I like girls, pussy, do you understand what I'm saying? Now I'm basically being forced into sleeping with a guy."

"Who says you have to sleep with a guy? Kyle, all you have to do is say I'll be on your channel and you'll have ten thousand viewers, maybe even more." Louis doesn't get why Kyle can't grasp this simple concept of trickery. "At most, I'd have to give you a blowjob, but that's as far as it'll go. I promise."

"Like I want your mouth on my dick! I don't want to touch another dude and I don't want another dude to touch me!" Groaning, Niall digs through the bag that he carries for his aspirin. At this rate he'll have a full blown migraine by the time he makes it to the parking garage.

Louis frowns. He doesn't understand how Kyle can be this close minded, but then he remembers that not everyone is as open and free with their body. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but at least you can pretend I'm a chick. I still have to suck dick either way."

Dry swallowing his pills Niall mutters, "this is a fucking nightmare" as the door opens and Jerry's walking back in.

"So, have you two talked it over?" Jerry asks with a huge smile.

Louis looks to Kyle, letting him know that this was all his decision. "I'm in, but only if Kyle really wants to do this. I don't want him stuck doing something he isn't comfortable with."

Niall snorts. It's either he does it and hooks up with another dude or he's homeless, great fucking options. "Don't have much of a choice."

"Perfect! Here, I'll send you two to dinner on the company card. Get to know each other!" Jerry hands over one of the burn cards. "It has a thousand dollars on it so go crazy. Go somewhere classy."

"Somewhere with a bar." Standing up Niall shrugs his jacket back on and heads for the door, the sooner he's out the sooner he can scream into the void.

"I'll fax the contracts to your agents then. Have a wonderful day, boys." Jerry waves them out and immediately starts on the next contract he has to sell.

Once in the hall, Louis hands Niall the card. "I'm sure you could tell from that meeting, but I'm set on money. Buy yourself something nice. As for dinner, it's my treat. What are you in the mood for?"

"Not your dick that's for sure." Niall snaps only to immediately feel bad about it. "Sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just having an awful day. I don't care where we go as long as there's alcohol."

Louis smiles softly. "Hey, I get it. Also, call me Louis outside of the bedroom and that building. We may be coworkers, but I'd also like to be friends."

He hails a taxi and gives him the address to one of more up-scale places he knows- Chateau de Calder.

Niall climbs into the back seat and leaves the middle spot open, the more distance he can create the better. "Don't be offended, but I'm not comfortable disclosing my name."

"I'm not. I only gave you my real name so you have leverage over me. When I was in your position, the guy I learned from abused that position. I want to make sure you have a way to fight back if you think I'm being too... Whatever." Louis never wants anyone he's with to feel powerless or like they have no way to escape.

Niall stares at him for a long moment, analyzing his face. If it's only a blowjob maybe he can close his eyes. "Let's see how this dinner goes."

"Of course." They spend the twenty minute ride in relative silence, only commenting on the weather and traffic.

When they finally arrive, Louis pays the cabbie and smiles brightly. "These guys make the best drinks. I should know. I used to keep bar here."

"Bartender? What made you jump from that to a camboy?" Niall asks, only to be interrupted by Louis' phone ringing.

"Got the owner's daughter pregnant," Louis says with a smile as he takes out his phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Louis. It's Harry. Let's say hypothetically your kid got into a stash of paint that your neighbor hypothetically let her play with. Would you be comfortable with your neighbor giving her a bath? Hypothetically."

Louis worries at his lip for a second as he thinks things through. He doesn't know Harry that well. He could be a child molester for all Louis knows. Then again he did get hired at the very daycare Louis uses...

"You can give her a bath. If I find a single mark on her though I'm coming after you, you understand?" Louis figures that's the best of both dad worlds.

"She'll be returned unharmed and smelling like coconut." Harry promises, hanging up after.

Louis pockets the phone and looks to Kyle, a smile on his face. "To the bar area then?"

Niall is already way ahead of him, on his way over to the mahogany counter, sitting on one of the stools. "So you have a kid then?"

"Oh yeah. She's gorgeous. Denise is the light of my life. She's only nine months old, but I'm already wrapped around her finger." Louis flags down the barkeep, Oli if he remembers correctly, so they can order their drinks.

Ordering a scotch and soda, he waits until Louis orders his drink to turn back to him. "She sounds cute, how do you manage a kid with a job like this?"

"Very carefully. I merely try to blend in with the lower class. Most of my money gets put into an escrow account for my daughter." Louis scans the patrons, making sure the owners and their daughter are not present. "I have a tiny, shitty flat in Queens and work full time at a diner by my apartment to give off the vibe of broke, lower class."

That surprises Niall. "I live in Queens too, closer to New Hyde."

"I'm in the older part of Queens! Perfect! We're practically neighbours." Louis smiles brightly as Oli sets their drinks down. "To Queens then?"

He can cheer to that, clinking his glass with Louis' own. "To Queens."

The night continues in the same fashion- drinking and learning about each other and small glimpses of each other's lives. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Too cliche to say green?" Niall asks, another glass and he'll be pretty drunk.

"Probably, but I'll allow it," Louis says as he sips at his fourth glass of wine. "Mine's red. It's just so vibrant."

He knows, it's on Louis' IMDb page. "Alright if you had to be any dessert, what dessert would it be and why?"

"A dessert? Probably a slice of cheesecake. I never disappoint and people always want more when they're done." Louis smiles into his wine glass and tries not to laugh at is own answer.

Even Niall has to grin at that. "Fair point, who doesn't enjoy a slice of cheesecake?"

Louis looks down at his grumbling stomach. "Now I really want cheesecake..."

"There's no way they don't have any at this overpriced establishment." Reaching over the bar he grabs a menu and flips it open.

"Louis, would you mind keeping your riff raff on that side of the bar." Oli snaps as he walks by. The two of them never really got along, but he doesn't want Oli blabbing to the Calders that he's here either.

"Oh, piss off. We just want some cheesecake." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Which one of us is riff and which one is raff?" Niall asks his new acquaintance and coworker.

"You're riff because you'll come first." Louis laughs loudly at his own joke and people are starting to notice them at with every word they spoke.

Niall can't help but laugh with him, rolling his eyes. "If you're not careful people will get the impression we're gay."

"I'm bisexual, and I don't care who knows. You on the other hand are quite- frustratingly- straight." Louis says as he orders two slices of cheesecake.

"Frustrating?" He quirks an eyebrow and lights up at the mention of dessert.

Louis smirks and looks at Kyle. "Of course. You're down right sexy. And only females get to see that in bed? That's highly frustrating."

His face flushes, looking demurely at the bar top. "Well, sorry to disappoint I guess. You're not ugly. Shit that sounded just great, you're an attractive guy."

Louis waves off the other lad, not wanting the compliments of Kyle was merely saying them because Louis was praising him. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Have a date of sorts. Do you know a Selene Gates? She's a camgirl? She's been in my last few videos so we're gonna discuss another one." That and he's pretty sure Selena has a thing for him, so things might happen regardless of a camera being present.

"Oh. Well, happy hunting then. I have a show tomorrow as well. My friend Perrie is going to be guest starring. She's been on my channel like twice. She doesn't do this for a living though." Louis was going to offer Kyle a front row seat, but if he's truly busy then that's fine. "I do have a suggestion though for a video."

Leaning forward in his seat when he sees the waiter with their food he asks, "okay what is it?"

"You, me, and a girl. That way you get the exposure you need in the gay community with me, but you keep your fanbase with the girl. Actually, I wouldn't put it on your channel. Put it on mine. That way we can gauge by Saturday how many more people we need to get you by week two deadline." Louis smiles brightly when his slice of cheesecake is set in front of him. "You can pick the girl, obviously, so you're a bit more comfortable."

Even being next to a dude while having sex is uncomfortable enough, but he supposes this is better than nothing. "I have someone in mind."

"Oh good! Is she in the industry or someone new?" Louis has devoured his cheesecake- drinking always makes him ravenous- and calling for a final round for him and Kyle.

Niall nods, using his fork to tear off chunks at a time. "Yeah the one I mentioned, Selene."

Louis graciously accepts his fifth and final glass of wine. "Perfect. Pitch it to her and if she says yes, we can film Thursday. That way we'll have a good reading on your show on Saturday."

"Maybe we won't have to hook up then." At least that's what he's hoping it means.

"Sadly, we'll still have to do a video together, but if we rake in enough viewers it shouldn't be anything extreme. Probably just some toys and a handjob or blowjob." Louis is optimistic that him and Kyle won't have to go very far. He doesn't want to force the upcoming star into anything he's uncomfortable with.

Niall sighs and buries his face in the palms of his hands. "This is a nightmare. Maybe I should just quit. If they force me to do shit like this, who knows what they'll force me to do next."

"Once you have the views, they could care less what you do. My contract says I need to do solo videos three times a week- I maybe do one. I hate solo videos." Louis tries to help him see reason. "Besides, you said this was a need. Can you afford to quit?"

"No, but the more and more I'm realizing that I'll have to hook up with you, no offense, the more a gourmet meal from the dumpster and a nice spot under the bridge sounds tempting."

Louis frowns and looks at his own body discreetly. He knows that Kyle would say that about any guy, but Louis has prided himself on his good looks and having someone reject him always makes him assume he's got a flaw. "I'm sorry that I'm so displeasing then," he hopes the tone implies joking because he feels like shit all of the sudden.

Niall rolls his eyes. "You're an attractive guy, not trying to bruise your fragile man ego. I just don't want to touch a dude, any dude."

Louis gives him a wry smile. "I get that in theory, but it just... Nevermind. Let's just finish up and head home. I've got a daughter to cuddle."

Shrugging, Niall hands the waiter the company card and leaves a nice, big tip on the receipt. It's on Jerry after all. "I can take a separate cab, doubt we live in the same neighborhoods."

"True. I'll have my agent get in contact with your agent and we'll figure it out from there. If Selene wants a threesome, watch my show tomorrow. It'll give her a bit of context so she knows what I'm like with a girl." Louis finishes his wine and gets down from his bar stool, swaying a bit on his feet.

Niall sighs and leads Louis outside, waiting with him until his taxi pulls up to the curb.

"Thanks, Kyle. We'll be in touch." Louis yawns as he slides into his cab. It was a pretty great day. Now, he just has to get Kyle to touch him.

\------------

Louis bounces Denise on his hip as he carries her around the apartment. Having the day off from the diner, he had kept Niecy home to spend some more time with her. "Are you my big girl? Yes, you are! Daddy is so proud of you."

"Daddy! Play!" She points down at her dolls lying across the floor by her jumper.

Louis sighs. "It's lunch time, Niecy Lynn. Can we play after lunch? Daddy has strawberries for you." He sets her feet down on the floor and holds tightly to her hands. She had been pulling herself up to stand lately and Louis wants her to walk for the first time with him and not Eleanor.

She glares up at her daddy, the same sassy look Louis usually gives others. If Louis were ever in doubt about Denise being his, that face is all the proof they would need. "No berries."

"But you love strawberries. You ate a whole carton of mashed berries when you were here last." Louis tries to steer her in the direction of the kitchen."

"No!" It's her favorite word, her mummy and daddy always say it to each other. "No, no, no, no!"

"Fine. Playtime now," Louis sighs and lets her down to the carpet gently and watches as she crawls towards her toys. He heads into the kitchen to grab their lunches and can hear the fax machine turning on in the other room.

The beeping noise intrigues Denise, her head swiveling around to see a button flashing. Curiously she uses the coffee table to get to her feet and toddles her way towards daddy's grown up toy.

Louis turns to pick up the fax and stops short when he sees Denise taking small and tentative steps towards the fax machine. Without thinking, he whips out his phone and opens his snapchat to record.

"Denise... Denise can you come to daddy? Come here, baby." Louis says as calmly as he can. He can't wait to send this to his mum and Eleanor.

Denise looks at her daddy and huffs, she just got to the fax, she already did enough walking for today. With one hand on the table the machine is sitting on she points at the closed cabinet where her dad keeps the goldfish. "Want fish."

"You can have fish. Just come to daddy." Louis bargains and points his camera at her and hits record.

Rolling her eyes she looks down at her feet and stumbles a few steps towards her daddy, giggling and tossing her arms in the arm as if to say 'ta da!'

Louis smiles and cheers her on. When she falls a few steps later, he hurries to pick her up and cuddle her close. "My baby is all grown up and walking now! Mommy will be so jealous."

"Fish, daddy, fish!" She remains sitting and makes grabby hands at him, she wants her reward.

Sending the video off their mothers, he picks her up and carries her into the kitchen so he can grab the fish he promised her. "You said your first words here and now you took your first steps! Mommy will be proper jealous!"

Denise shrugs indifferently, not like her mom really pays attention to her. She's too busy getting her nails done or talking on her phone to play with her. Daddy always does though, and he sleeps with her. At mommy's she has her own room.

"Okay," he takes the box of goldfish down from the cabinet and looks to his daughter. "Where do we sit when we eat?"

She points at her high chair sitting next to one of the kitchen chairs.

Louis picks up his baby girl. "That's right. You're so smart!" He sits her in her chair, buckling her in and pouring some goldfish into a small bowl for her.

Happily she starts to shove crackers into her mouth, slobbering over her chubby fingers while she waves her sippy cup with the other.

Louis smiles and kisses her head happily before going over to the fax machine to grab what had come through. Seeing his contract with PornHub waiting for him, he grabs it and heads back to the table to read through the packet. "Will you eat some berries for daddy now that you've had fishes?"

Denise shrugs, she could compromise. She slides her almost empty cup to him wanting more apple juice.

"Fine, fine, fine. You're going to be the death of me. You know that?" Louis groans as he stands to fill his daughter's requests.

It's incredible the amount of power she has over her dad, if only her mom was remotely like that. "Juice! Daddy, juice!"

"I will, I will." Louis fills the cup and brings her berries so she can eat. "Daddy has work to do. Can you eat your berries without his help?"

"Yes." She looks exasperated sitting back in her seat with her eyes rolling to the ceiling.

Louis sits down again, looking over his faxed contract. "Ten cent per viewer... Four shows a week... Two guests a week... Ten thousand bonus... Must have- what!"

Denise looks at her daddy with berry juice smeared over her cheeks, looking at her daddy wondering what was wrong. "Daddy?"

"Daddy has to make a phone call. Are you done with your berries?" Louis asks, mind still on the last clause of his contract.

She nods and pops the buckle on her seat, holding her arms out for daddy to pick her up, pointing back at her toys so she could return to playing. "Dolls?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first, yeah?" He takes her to the sink and begins to wipe at her mouth and hands. "There we go. Okay, okay. Dolls. Daddy is going to put you in the playpen so he can step into his bedroom and make a phone call."

She goes willingly enough, beginning to smack her dolls together and babble to herself, an actual word slipping into conversation every now and then.

Louis watches Denise for a moment before grabbing his phone and heading into his bedroom and shutting the door quietly. He turns the baby monitor on and dials the number he's never actually had to call before- Jerry's direct office line.

Jerry picks up on the third ring. "Pornhub Inc, chief executive officer Jerry Springer speaking."

"Jerry, it's Lou Taylor. We need to talk about some of these clauses in the contract extension." Louis says, trying not to sound too panicked or aggressive.

He was expecting this call, only he figured it would have been Kyle first. "What about them?"

Louis smiles at the open tone from his boss. "I have to fuck Kyle? He's not comfortable with that. Can we get that clause removed? We already have a plan and everything to gain viewers."

"Unfortunately that clause has to stay. The board wanted you to fuck blondie, be glad I was able to get them to budge so it won't matter who's on bottom." He says.

"What if I refuse to sign this? I can't make a partner uncomfortable. Can we enter back into negotiations? Or, what about dropping the Kyle deal all together?" Louis is hopeful.

"You refuse to sign I'll be forced to drop both of you. Don't think fired is a good look on you."

Louis frowns. "Fired? But... I have such a good show! You won't do that. I'm one of the best cam shows you have!"

Scoffing, Jerry leans forward in his seat. "Let me tell you something about business, whether we still have you or not we are the number one porn site in the world. We can find hundreds of other British twinks that would be willing to sign a contract like this. I still get paid regardless of who's staying and who's leaving the company."

Louis looks towards the door where his only reason for this damn job is playing with her dolls. "What if I comply and Kyle doesn't?"

"Then you're both out jobs. You have a kid to think about, Lou." Jerry knows his weakness, he's seen the pictures in his wallet and he's seen her in the waiting room when he didn't have a sitter.

"Give me Kyle's personal number. I need to talk it over with him." Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Jerry opens the file already on his desk and rattles off the numbers.

"Thank you. You'll be hearing from my agent soon." Louis hangs up and looks back towards his daughter. He needs this job to provide the best life he can for her without her mother being involved. He doesn't need another reason for Eleanor to flaunt her money in front of him.

He dials Kyle's number, hoping to talk this out with the boy.

On the last ring Niall hesitantly picks up. Normally he screens unknown numbers, but it's a Queens number. "Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Lou Taylor. Have you gotten the contract yet?" Louis gets up and heads out into the living room to play with his daughter.

He shakes his head only to remember Louis can't see that. "Nah, stupid fax is broken. That or the connection in this shitty apartment is that awful."

"Probably the latter. My wifi is shit too. Um," he hesitates as he looks at his daughter playing happily with her dolls. "Jerry kind of has us by the balls with this contract."

"Don't know if I like your wording," Niall jokes putting his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. "So what does it say?"

"Well, it has that we have to fu-" he looks at his daughter, "have intercourse. I called Jerry to talk him out it... If both of us don't sign we're both fired."

Niall's breath gets caught in his throat, "and if I just quit? Are they gonna fire you too?"

Louis sighs. "Yeah. I asked them what'll happen if I sign and you don't... I still get fired."

"That's so fucking stupid! Are they really going to force us to have sex?!" Niall, who had been making tea, grabs his mug and throws it at his wall, not quite satisfied even though it does smash to a million pieces and earl grey starts to soak into the tiles. This cannot be happening. He would quit, but now someone else's career is dependent on him? What bullshit. "They can't fucking do this!"

"They can to me... It was in my last contract. My agent said it was fine, that I was doing too well for them to fire." Louis looks to his daughter. He needs to convince Kyle that this is the thing to do. "Look, I have a daughter to consider."

"That's the only reason I haven't hung up on you already." Niall says, trying to calm himself down before he tosses something else.

Louis looks at the clock and sees that it's only one. "I know you're meeting with Selene tonight, but head over to the older part of Queens. Come to my apartment and we can talk it out."

"What is there to talk about? Me and you have to, we have to- I think I'm gonna be sick." His stomach literally aches, bile bubbling in his throat.

"Calm... Calm down. Come over. I know it isn't ideal, but we can at least talk this out. Unless you're homophobic and that's why you won't sleep with me."

"No, I'm not just... Look can we meet up tomorrow or something? I need to lie down right now."

"I work at a diner on the corner of 101st ave and 11th street. Come get lunch around two and we should be dead and we'll have a chat. Denise won't be there either so that's always good." Louis looks at his daughter and knows that this has to work out.

Niall probably won't be hungry tomorrow either but he says, "yeah sure."

"Perfect. I'll see you then. I have to go. I have some dolls to play with." Louis hangs up and sighs, looking at his daughter. Why was this going to be so complicated?

\------------

Denise takes a couple of steps towards her daddy and falls back on her bum, giggling and clapping her hands anyways. "Daddy, play! Play, daddy, play!"

"We have to wash up, baby. Liam and Zayn are coming over." Louis says as he snatches her up off the ground and carries her towards the bathroom.

Huffing, she crosses her arms over her chest as Louis carries her. When she sees the bath she remembers the bath Harry gave her. "Bubbles!"

"Baby, I don't have any bubbles. Come on, daddy needs you to cooperate, yeah?" Louis is tired and his day is really just starting.

His agent called him and told him not to sit on the contract. Now, Liam and Zayn were coming over to see Denise before she goes to Harry's for a bit since he's got a show tonight.

"Mean, daddy," she says, upset. Glaring at him as he strips her down to clean her up.

He looks at her sternly. He rarely ever stands his ground with her, but he needs to tonight. "Do you want to see Liam and Zayn or do you want to go to bed? I need you to behave."

Her gaze softens and she says nothing as he sits her in the tub. She picks up her bath toys and starts to play with them to distract herself.

Louis lets her play for a few minutes before he gets the shampoo in his hand. "Niecy, I'm sorry. I love you, okay?"

"I love daddy." She says and smiles warmly at him, offering up her favorite bath time toy, a pink dolphin that squirts water, to him.

"Thanks, baby." He takes the toy and kisses her forehead before washing up her hair. "Uncle Liam said he had a surprise for you. Wonder what it could be."

She claps her hands at the mention of a surprise and starts to pat at her hair like she's spreading the shampoo. "Help daddy."

He smiles and continues to wash his baby girl. Soon enough, he's pulling her from the water and wrapping her in a towel to take her to his bedroom.

"Hello? Guess who's here!" Zayn's voice calls from the living room as he and Liam let themselves in with their spare key.

"Ayn!" Niecy shouts, tossing her body weight over her dad's arms, tottering out to her other uncle.

Zayn grabs at his niece and pulls her from the towel, lifting the naked girl high in the air. "Where are your clothes, little lady?"

She shrugs and looks back at her daddy. "Jammies, daddy?"

"Well if someone hadn't taken her from me she'd be in jammies." Louis takes her back and carries her to their bedroom. "Liam, are you going say hi or not?"

"I was trying to shut this shitty door of yours. It's broken or something." Liam says, coming down the hall to join his boyfriend. "Hey, princess. Frog."

Louis rolls his eyes but quickly dresses his baby girl and carries her back into the living room. "Something is always broken in this place. Eleanor will notice straight away."

"Daddy down! Walk!" She says excitedly, wanting to show her uncles that she can walk now.

Liam's eyes light up, smiling at the baby girl. "You can walk now? Why didn't daddy tell us?"

"Happened early today. Sent a video to mummy and Gammy." Louis lets Denise onto the floor, ready you catch her if she falls.

Zayn sits on the carpet and claps at his niece. "Come her, Niecy. Come to Uncle Zayn."

Denise uses her daddy's hands to stand, wobbling her way to Zayn and falling into his arms. "I did it!"

"You sure did!" Liam cheers, squatting down next to them and mussing up her hair. 

The small baby glares up at her uncle Li.

Zayn smiles and holds her close. "I'm so proud of you! Next thing you know you'll be going college."

"So what surprise did you being for Denise?" Louis hopes to hurry the visit along since he has a web show in an hour and a half.

Liam stands and heads to the hallway where he had left the toy. He honks the little horn and wheels it over, it's a pink motorized mustang. "Got you some wheels, look it's nicer than your daddy's car." 

Denise's eyes light up and she's immediately reaching out to go to it. "Voom voom!"

"Automatically nicer than daddy's car since daddy doesn't have a car," Louis mutters. He watches his daughter's eyes light up and he knows that she loves it. "What do you say, baby girl?"

"Thank you!" She shouts, Liam helping her sit behind the wheel, telling her what pedal to press.

Niecy looks up at her daddy, eyes shining, patting the spot beside her. "Daddy, work?"

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "I won't fit, baby, but I'll let you drive yourself to Mister Harry's apartment. Come on."

"Mister Harry? Is this a new man in your life? Why have we heard nothing about him?" Zayn asks questioningly.

Liam wiggles his eyebrows. "Because knowing Louis he's probably bag face worthy but happens to be gifted in another area."

"Voom voom! Haz!" She presses her onesie covered foot all the way down, the car going as fast as it can, which is only about four miles an hour.

"I'll have you know," Louis starts proudly, "that he is quite the looker. And he happens to be one of the best shags I've gotten in a long time. One time only though, swears he's not gay." He hurries ahead of his daughter and opens the front door so she can drive to Harry's apartment. 

Zayn just scoffs. "Guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Niecy drives her car into the door and leans over the hood to knock with both hands. 

Opening the door, Harry looks down and smiles. "Look at you little lady! Nicer than my car!"

Louis smiles sheepishly as he steps into the hall. "Hey. Sorry, she wanted to show you." He looks back at his door to see Liam and Zayn peeking out of it. "Are, um, are you still on to watch her in like thirty minutes? I have a show tonight and I really hate having her in the house when I'm recording."

"Isn't that disturbing? Having your kid down the hall while you're on camera doing things?" He doesn't mean to make a face but if he were Louis he would be too weirded out. 

"Well he's not ugly." Liam says probably too loudly and Harry snorts looking at the two unfamiliar faces.

"And that's Liam." Louis says as he rolls his eyes. "His fiancé is the other guy. His name is Zayn."

Zayn comes over and holds out his hand. "You must be Harry. We've heard absolutely nothing about you except you've got a pretty face and are top notch in the sack."

The surface of Harry's face turns red, "oh god. I'm Harry, as you seem to already know. I'm Denise's daycare teacher."

"Sleeping with the babysitter? That's low, even for you, Lou." Zayn teases the man, loving to watch the older squirm.

Louis just huffs and crosses his arms like a petulant child. "Well, when we slept together, I didn't know. Besides, it's a lot easier than having you guys watch her during a show. The commute to get her is practically nonexistent."

"She seems to like Harry," Liam says watching Harry sit on the ground only for Denise to tackle him, giggling and sitting on his chest. 

She pulls on one curl and very loudly says, "pretty!"

"Yeah, she took to him quite nicely. Makes the whole thing easy." Louis says softly as he watches Harry play with his daughter. The sudden urge for another adult to help him with her bubbles up and he wonders if he should ask Harry out on a date.

"Come on, bug. I'll do that princess braid I told you I would do last time." Picking her up and settling her on his hip he heads to his bathroom to get all the hair clips his sister has left at his old place for years. He's never bothered to give any back, just stashed them and took them whenever he moved.

Louis watches him go and turns back to his friends. "We'll stop by tomorrow night after I get home from the diner. I have a show to get ready for."

"Still can't believe you do those shows." Zayn shakes his head. "If it's a money issue, you could always ask for help. We live in Manhattan so we're not short on funds, you know."

Liam nods. "We have no problem, you know you and Niecy are family to us."

"Thanks, guys. I like my job though, as weird as it is." Louis smiles and kisses them both goodbye and watches them head down the stairs.

Once they are out of sight, he brings the car into Harry's apartment and leaves it in the living room. "Harry?"

Harry comes back with a bow in his hair and Denise on his hip wearing a braid pinned up around the back of her head. "Yeah?"

"Just didn't know where you were." He tries not to laugh at the bow in the other boy's hair. "I have to go and get the bedroom ready for the show. Do you need me to bring anything over before I, um... Go to work?"

"Nah, I think I've got it covered. She's pretty well behaved." Harry says and smiles at the tot.

"Right... I'll just pick her up when I'm finished. I should be done by ten thirty at the latest." Louis watches as Denise plays with the curls on Harry's head and smiles softly. "Bye, Niecy. Be good for, Harry, yeah?"

"Kay; bye, daddy." She waves and goes back to trying and adjusting the bow in Harry's hair and Harry also offers a wave.

Louis frowns at how she wasn't putting up a fight like she normally does, but chalks it up to her fascination with Harry's curls. He heads back home and gets the room ready for his scene with Perrie.

\------------

Louis walks Perrie to the door, promising to have her over again soon for tea. Once he's sure she's out of earshot, he knocks gently on his neighbour's door in case Harry had somehow managed to get Denise to sleep.

Harry answers the door with his index finger pressed to his lips. There, lying out on the couch snuggled under a blanket with a Disney movie playing in the background, is Denise. She's sleeping, her arms around a stuffed animal Harry still had from when he was a kid. 

"Hey," he whispers, "she fell asleep like twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're willing to look after her." Louis strides over to his daughter and brushes back a stray hair from her face.

He smiles and looks back to Harry, the overwhelming urge to be near someone bubbling up again. "She really does adore you. Took her ages before she let Liam and Zayn hold her."

Shrugging Harry starts to pick up the small mess they had made out in the living room. "You know how some people are really good with pets? Like pets just come up to them, even the shy ones? I've noticed in the same way but with kids. It's why I started working at a daycare."

"Well, you really have found your calling." Louis smiles as he watches his neighbour pick up around his flat. "Listen, I have, uh, I have something to ask you."

Harry finishes putting the crayons back into their box and sets it in the kitchen counter. "What about?"

"Sunday night. Denise will be back at her mum's so I thought maybe... We could grab dinner together." Louis tries to look anywhere but Harry.

It's not like Harry's never ate out with a friend before, why Louis looks a little on the petrified side he doesn't know. "Yeah, alright. I don't work Sunday's so I'll be free."

"I'm... I'm asking you out. I expected a bit more protesting since you only like girls." Louis says with a hesitant smile. He wants to be sure that Harry knows what he's agreeing to.

"Asking me-oh." Now he gets it. Sighing he comes to stand in from of Louis with a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good friend Louis, sweet, and I can tell how much you love Denise. It's just, well I got out of a really bad relationship and dating isn't something I want to do right now."

Louis smiles softly at the ground. "It's fine. I had a feeling you would say no, and I think that somewhere in my mind I knew you would say no. I just thought I would try."

"It's not that I don't want to. If I hadn't ended it with someone, no matter how fucking crazy, that I still cared about I would say yes." Even if Harry is pretty sure he's exclusive to girls he's always willing to try new things.

"I just... I see you with Denise and I want that for her. I want someone else in her life," Louis says softly. He looks to his daughter. "Her mother didn't even want her, but I convinced her Denise would be nothing but a blessing. Now, she lets her maids and nanny take care of Denise and that's not fair to her."

"I'm still gonna be here, we're neighbour's now. Whenever she wants to come over, if I'm not working or entertaining, she's more than welcome to knock on my door." Harry assures.

Louis nods. It's not the same, but it's a start. "I'm sorry if this put you in an awkward situation. I just thought that it couldn't hurt to try."

Harry waves him off. "I've put myself in way more awkward positions, this is nothing. It doesn't change anything either."

"Thank you. When you're ready, maybe I can hook you up with someone. My friend Perrie is in the market if you're interested later on." Louis smiles brightly and head to the couch to pick up his daughter.

"I'll see you around then, like I said, whenever she wants to come over she can." Harry holds the door open for Louis as he carries his sleeping daughter.

Louis turns once more and considers pressing a kiss to the taller man's cheek, but he doesn't know how much he can get away with just yet. "Thanks, Harry. You really are the best."

"So I've been told," Harry teases, closing the door after him.

Louis stands in the hall with his daughter in his arms. Even though today had been filled with his friends, he's never felt more alone. He looks down at his daughter and wonders if it's worth it. He wonders if he should relinquish all rights to his daughter and let her be raised by someone who can afford the very best for her.

\------------

The bell above the glass door chimes when Niall pushes it open, hoping he got the address right. He tentatively sits in a booth near the back, looking at the menu to pass the time.

"Welcome to Josie's Diner. My name is Louis and I'll be your server. Can I start you out with a cup of joe or maybe a Coke? I also make a mean cuppa if you’re interested in that." Louis looks at the blond at his table with a huge grin. "I usually drink a good cuppa when I'm down on my luck or feeling a bit homesick."

"I'll take water," he says. If he spits water out on himself it won't be sticky.

Louis frowns. He had hoped that Kyle would go for the cuppa since he seemed tense. "Water it is. Anything else? Maybe a burger and fries? A slice of cheesecake? We make it fresh every morning."

Niall tries for a warm smile, even though his nerves are rattled. "I'm not that hungry. Thanks anyway."

"Course," Louis looks at the empty diner and figures now is a good time for his break. "Give me time to get my food and then I have a thirty minute break. We'll talk then. I'll be right back with your water."

"Yeah, alright." He slips his phone out and starts to play a few games to distract himself.

Twenty minutes later, Louis back with a tray of food. He sets Niall's water down along with his salad and cup of tea. "I'll clock out and be right there."

He heads to the back, grabbing two sets of silverware and two slices of cheesecake before yelling to his boss that he was taking lunch. Making his way to the table again, he sets the dessert and one of the silverware in front of Kyle. "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I was hoping maybe after we talked everything out and you weren't so nervous looking you might like some."

Shrugging, Niall keeps the plate away from him and sits back against the red leather seat. "So let's talk. They're basically forcing us to sleep together. If we don't we both get fired. Pretty sure that has to be like illegal."

"Yes and no. It’s immoral, but they don't have to give that reason as a means to end negotiations. They could say that they're cutting your contract due to lack of views. In my last contract, there was a 'cutting of ties' clause which allows them to drop me whenever they want for whatever reason." Louis digs into his salad, starving since he hadn't eaten since six that morning.

"So what they're going to make me fuck you? If they do I'm quitting when it's over and done with and I'll pay my way back to Ireland." When Niall left home he hadn't imagined this, he just wanted to break into acting not be forced into an extremely uncomfortable situation.

Louis looks around to ensure that his coworkers weren't listening considering the blond's voice was getting louder. "Look, Kyle, I know it sucks, but I'll make it as comfortable for you as possible. I don't want to have to do this, but I love my daughter and I need that job. Working here barely pays the bills."

"Okay, I don't think you've been listening to anything I've said since we met. No matter what you do I'm not and will not be comfortable. No amount of effort you put in will make me feel alright with this. Nothing." Niall sighs.

"I get that," Louis huffs, starting to get frustrated with his potential partner. "What you don't get is that I have no choice. I want you to as comfortable as possible. If that means you need me to wear a skirt and do my make-up that's what I'll do. Nothing is more important than my daughter though so if you're in my way of paying bills and keeping split custody of her, you have to understand that I'm not okay with you just walking away from this."

"Wear a fucking wig and a skirt and I will still be uncomfortable because you are a man!" Frustrated, Niall slides out of his seat. He can't deal with this right now.

Louis can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as the few midday customers and his fellow employees look over at the blond's outburst. "Even in a wig and skirt I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. A man sits down and tries to come to a solution; only a cowardly child runs away when things don't go how he wants them to."

"Because I don't want to fuck you?! I'm sorry, I don't want to suck your dick like you do mine! I'm not running away, you prick, I'm just removing myself from the situation before I reached over that table and slapped the shit out of you, mate." Niall doesn't care who hears, he doesn't have to work here.

"It's not your fucking decision. You say no, we both get fired. That's the fucking word from the CEO. I'm sorry that I'm not feeling sympathetic for you." Louis stands and glares at the boy.

"Tomlinson!" An older man storms from the back and looks between the two. "My office, now. You'll be lucky if you keep this job, let alone your second one."

"Have fun without a job because I'm definitely not fucking you now." With that Niall leaves the restaurant.

Louis stares after the blond, heart sinking as realises he could be unemployed by the end of the week. "Fuck."

\------------

Zayn looks out at the line waiting to get into his club. It's interesting being a successful club owner in Manhattan. You find out you had more friends than you thought and you meet the most interesting people. He looks back at the VIP section of his club and sees his fiancé and a few close friends. "Don't let anyone in who claims to know me. Call me down and I'll personally let them in if I know them."

About twenty minutes later Niall approaches the section that Zayn told him to go to, waving at who he's pretty sure is Liam. He at least looks like the guy in the photos Zayn showed him. "Hi, I'm Niall. Zayn told me to come here? I'm a friend of his."

The bored guard looks down at him. "Boss! You good another one."

Zayn hurries down the stairs, smiling when he catches Niall's eye. "Niall! It's great to see you. Come on up. Liam has been going crazy wanting to meet you."

He leads the blond up the stairs and gets everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is Niall. He's fresh off the plane from Ireland. Eat him up, New York."

Laughing, Niall waves at the small crowd of people under the dim club lighting. "Hello."

"Niall, it's so good to meet you. Zayn told me all about you. This is the perfect place for you! Actors and directors come into the club all the time. Plus, maybe you can snag a bird or two for your next show." Liam smiles as he hands the blond a beer. "Oh, I hope you don't mind that I know about your job. My best friend is in the industry as well so we didn't really bat an eye."

Niall's cheeks flame and he's glad it's not obvious under the led lights. "It's not a fact I want too many people to know, as long as like no one else knows."

Liam shakes his head, "Zayn and I won't tell anyone. If you want to make connections though, our friend in the industry is here tonight."

"I probably won't be in much longer." He shrugs and excuses himself to go and grab a drink from the bar.

"Another pint please," a voice next to Niall says from the bar. It's familiar, a hint of an accent that is struggling to be kept.

Surprised, Niall looks to see none other than Louis a few stools away. Well this is awkward. The last time they talked they got into a fight. Maybe if he keeps his his head down he won't notice.

"So, your real name is Niall? Good to know. At least I know who blame when I have to give up custody of my daughter." Louis stares down the bar at the blond. "Got me fired from my day job and you're going to get me fired from my night job. What a fucking riot."

Niall cringes, well there goes his anonymity. Awkwardly he raises his shot up at Louis as if to toast him. "Uh, hey, Lou."

Louis scoffs. "Don't fucking call me that. Only people who pay me get to call me that. You, you can call me Mister Tomlinson."

He rolls his eyes, and tries for a smile. "How are you? Did you say you got fired from the diner? Shame."

"Is it really?" Louis can feel the anger and the sass rising up inside of him. "I got told that I was fired, not for yelling back since I was defending myself, but because you caused a scene about something inappropriate. Because I couldn't keep my table in order, I got fired."

Niall's been doing a lot of thinking and he really doesn't want Louis to lose his other job, if he didn't have a kid Niall would probably quit anyway, but he can't do that. His dad was a single father and he understands trying to take care of a child when you're all on your own. "What shade of lipstick do you want to wear?"

Louis frowns as he looks at the blond. "Niall..." He's ready to take the boy up on offer. "Let me get you a drink. I think we need to talk this out."

"Yeah, sure." Niall climbs into the barstool next to him to offer his previous spot to Louis.

"Put whatever he wants on my tab," Louis motions to the bartender. After the boy order, he turns to the blond. "I'm sorry about the diner. I got desperate and scared. I know that you have... Reservations about this and I need to know why. You say it's not homophobia, but the insistence and angry manner you come at the problem makes me not believe you."

"I really don't want to talk about it. I agreed to do it, no need to ask questions." Niall says downing the shot he's passed.

"I won't feel right. Niall, give me something. You know why I'm doing this. I need to know at least a general reason." Louis doesn't want to push, but he's never had someone be this venomously against sleeping with him.

"How about I'm saying yes because you have more to lose than I do?" He just wants to keep that part of himself to himself only.

Louis gives him a nice long look before slowly nodding. "Fine. But you stage everything. I know you said you won't be comfortable, but I want you to make this as comfortable as possible. Whatever you need from me, I'll do it."

"Can we get drunk? Is there a rule against that?" Niall will even do coke, something to totally loosen him up.

"As long as the board doesn't find out, I don't see why not. We technically aren't allowed to drink or smoke before a show, but if no one knows..." Louis looks to Niall with a small smile.

"Alright maybe it's doable." Niall says and shrugs.

"So... The accent. You're Irish. It's nice to have someone from across the pond nearby. I need to go back." Louis looks at his mostly empty glass and signals for another. "Haven't seen my mother in three years."

Niall nods, and orders a drink of his own. "I moved here two months ago, last time I saw my dad."

"I want to go home, but with Denise I can't. I can't take her with me and I don't want to leave her with Eleanor." Louis laments as he finishes his beer and reaches for the next one.

"When she's older, England won't up and move." Niall smiles at him.

Louis laughs, "true enough. My accent though is nearly gone. Even just a week at home would bring it back on."

"You don't sound like a bloody New Yorker," Niall laughs and finishes off his other glass.

"I take that as a compliment." Louis smiles brightly. "I can't stay much longer. I have to pick Denise up from the sitter and I'm sure she'll wake up when I pick her up."

He smiles over the lip of his third drink. "So what does the little lass look like?"

"Don't ask about her. I'll be here for another hour at least." Louis laughs, but takes his phone out anyway. He pulls up the video he recorded of her taking her first steps. "That's her. She's my angel."

"She looks like what I imagine a baby you looked like." He can't help coo at the way she giggles into the camera.

Louis smiles and can feel himself slipping into the proud dad mode. "She's so smart. She made have been made out of less than ideal circumstances, but I love her like no other."

Niall watches for another moment. "I don't doubt you love her. She's a little cutie."

"Yeah... She gets her looks from her mum and her attitude from me." Louis waves the barkeep over, ordering another. "What about you? Any kids or girlfriends in the picture?"

"Nope, I'm a bachelor." And he's already with that for now, it works for him.

"Really? The chemistry you have with Selene is great. I thought for sure you guys would have been an item off screen." Louis shrugs, a bit surprised. He wonders if sharing his cynicism about New York women would be too much.

They tried the whole dating thing and it didn't really work for them. "Kinda hard to keep a relationship in this industry, even if they're in the industry with you. Jealousy is an ugly thing."

Louis nods in understanding. "That I get. I never told Denise's mother about the job. Then again, I thought she'd be a hit it and quit it type of night. I don't have to worry about babies if I'm with a guy."

"That would be an advantage. I just mean, how long can you really pretend to be okay if your partner is fucking other people?" Niall knows after awhile he would probably start to grow annoyed.

"Well, I guess it depends on the couple," Louis says thoughtfully. He's never actually tried to date while having this job. "I don't think I would tell the person until we became exclusive."

"Isn't that what dating usually implies? I know it's been awhile, but that can't have changed." He says.

"I mean, there's the talking stage then there's the actual going on a few dates stage... It's a process." Louis shrugs as he thinks about the last time he had a proper significant other. "It's been at least two years since my last partner. After Nick and I broke up I booked the first flight out of London to New York."

Niall knows a few friends who moved after nasty breakups, wanting fresh starts in new cities. "Falling out of love is more danger than falling in."

Louis nods. "I'll drink to that. Lately though, I've been wanting something- I don't think it's love. I just want someone to come home to; someone to help me with my daughter." He looks at his glass as he thinks about the rejection from Harry.

"You'll find someone. You're a pretty caring person. You don't even know me and you cared enough to want to make me comfortable." Niall says, bumping shoulders with Louis.

"That because I was you. That's how I got started- a forced help from another camboy. He... Wasn't as nice as I'm being with you." Louis shudders at the memory of being held down and forced to submit. He would have complied eventually, but it wasn't fast enough for the other's liking.

Niall frowns and he doesn't know why he does it, probably because he's drunk, but he reaches over and pushes Louis' hair off his forehead. "Well it's appreciated."

Louis looks over at Niall with a small smile. "I promised myself I wouldn't do anything like that. I always want my partners safe and willing." He downs his beer and orders another and a shot for good measure.

"I definitely don't want to be taken advantage of again." Niall almost slurs, it does not take much to get him drunk.

"Again?" Louis asks questioningly. He downs his shot before looking at the other man.

Niall is right behind with his own shot. "Again what?"

"You said..." Louis wants to ask, but he has this nagging feeling that Niall wants to keep this part separate. He wants to know so badly, but Niall has to tell him in his own time. "You said you wanted cheesecake again."

"Yes! Oh my god, why didn't I eat that cheesecake back at your diner? I was actually pretty hungry." Niall sighs.

Louis smiles softly and looks around. "You want to get out of here and go get some cheesecake? The diner is open all night."

"Don't you feel awkward going back to a place you were fired from?"

"Yeah," Louis shrugs knowing his reasoning wasn't sound but it was delicious, "but cheesecake."

Niall shrugs and smiles, "well they can't kick us out, we're paying customers."

"Exactly. Come on, let's get out of here." Louis smiles warmly at the blond. "I just need to tell Zayn and Liam goodbye."

"Yeah. I need to catch Zayn, he's been a cool person since I moved here." Niall slides off the stool, rumpling his clothing.

Louis agrees to meet up with him at the door in five minutes and starts his search for Liam. He checks with Zayn and is pointed towards a group of well to do housewife types. Making his way over, he calls Liam's name loudly.

Liam barely heard Louis over the music, turning his head and making eye contact. He excuses himself from his conversation and walks over to meet his friend halfway. "Hey! You and Niall seem to hit it off."

"Come to find out, I already knew him. We're scheduled to do a show together. Only knew him by his show name though." Louis shrugs and smiles at his best friend. "We're actually heading out to get some cheesecake. Do you and Zayn want to join us?"

"Nah, I think we're gonna head back to mine and eat something else." Liam says and winks.

Louis scrunches his nose, but laughs. "Disgusting! Good for you guys. Have you guys set your wedding date yet?"

Liam smiles and looks at where Zayn is talking to Niall. "We want something in October, you know how he is with Halloween."

"Don't let him do it. I don't need him to do a costume wedding." Louis rolls his eyes and looks over at Zayn. "I came over to say goodbye. Getting dessert with Niall and then picking up Denise."

"Tell the missus I said hi," Liam teases, pulling Louis in for a hug.

Louis hugs him back tightly, loving these moments with his best friends. "Don't be a stranger. Niecy misses you two like crazy, can't imagine why."

"We'll visit again. Invite your next door boyfriend over too." Liam says, referring to Harry.

"Let's not... He said no to a date." Louis looks at the ground. He's still a bit sore from that rejection.

Frowning, Liam squeezes his friend's shoulder. "His loss, yeah?"

Laughing, Louis tries to agree. "I guess, yeah. I have to go. I'm off Friday and it's the last day I have Denise that I'll be able to have her see you guys. I take her back to Eleanor on Sunday."

"We'll stop bye yeah, how's the princess enjoying her wheels?"

"Uses it to go from the kitchen to the bedroom. She absolutely loves it." Louis laughs and leans in for another hug. "I'll see you Friday then. Text me, we'll do dinner."

Liam hugs him back and promises to be there Friday, waving him goodbye.

Louis makes his way over to the door. He checks on Denise while he waits for Niall.

'Denise was driving while drinking her juice and crashed into the coffee table, the gas tank might catch fire.' Harry teases, then adds, 'everything is fine. She fell asleep an hour ago. I gave her a bath and fed her the peas you've been trying to get her to eat for a week.'

Louis smiles at the cheeky text. 'Thanks. I cleared my schedule for tomorrow so I promise you won't have to watch her. Thank you so much.'

He looks up as Niall approaches him and allows himself to smile at the blond. "Ready to go?"

'I don't mind, she's my new best friend.' Harry replies and adds a smiley face emoji. 

Niall nods, swaying a bit on his feet. "Yes! To cheesecake!"

"And strong coffee for you. You're Irish! I thought you would be able to hold your alcohol better." Louis teases as he holds out his hand for Niall.

"My dad never liked me drinking under eighteen and I just respected the old man too much to do it behind his back." Niall shrugs, face red and warm from the alcohol.

Louis chuckles. "You're so honest and noble sounding. Give me a break. There had to be something you did that your dad didn't agree with." He takes Niall's hand in his and starts to lead him downstairs and out of the club.

Niall doesn't bother to remove his hand from Louis.' "My father raised me alone, I never wanted to put him in a position where he would have to discipline me. After he got into a car accident and he had a hard time moving around, it was my turn to take care of him. I never wanted to do something that would upset him. Which is ironic considering I'm a sex worker now, if he knew he probably wouldn't like it."

"I'm sorry about the accident. Sounds horrible. Who takes care of him now that you're here in the states?" Louis asks as he steers them to the main street so he can hail a cab.

"He's fine now, I wouldn't have left if he wasn't. Has to use a cane but other than that he's back to the way he was before." Niall follows behind, climbing into the back of the first taxi that stops.

Louis rattles off the diner's address as he settles in the seat next to Niall. "How did he react when you decided to come to the states? My mum was heartbroken."

Niall smiles softly and let's his head rest on Louis' shoulder. "He didn't mind, said I was already independent when he got custody of me."

"I wish I had stayed home," Louis whispers into the dark. He thinks about how hard life was when he came to New York. "I barely knew how to do my own washing and I thought being by myself in a new country was a great idea."

"I can help you do your laundry. I've done it every Sunday since I was ten." Niall offers.

Louis chuckles. "I know how to do it now. I have to do the wash every few days when Denise is here. Girl can't get most of her food in her mouth."

Niall chuckles. "I guess I'll never know how messy kids are until I have a few. I was the youngest so I'm not used to being around children."

"Messy, but worth it. I want another one, maybe a little boy, but I've always wanted a huge family." Louis thinks about his family and sheer number of children.

Niall starts to doze off against Louis on the ride over, he feels a lot better knowing Louis won't be out on the streets with him without a job.

\------------

Harry is standing in Louis' kitchen frosting cookies while Denise sits on the counter 'helping' him. Louis went out to grab a few bottles of wine and both Liam and Zayn have yet to show up. 

"No, love, it goes in the piping bag not your mouth!" Harry laughs watching Denise stick her fingers right into the sugary topping, only for her to reach out and smear it across Harry's face. 

Gasping Harry takes some and wipes it on her nose. "Now we're even! Okay now we need to clean up before daddy sees this mess you made."

"I'm sure I can't be surprised. I change her diapers- nothing will surprise me at all." Louis smiles as he pushes the door open, arms full of wine and groceries. "These walls are super thin. I can hear everything you do at night."

Harry nods his head at Louis, still wearing the frosting on his face. "You get what you needed then?" 

Denise looks up at Harry as he talks, she's become very familiar with his voice. Lately Louis has been dropping her off at Harry's place more and more frequently because of work or because he'll sometimes go out to clubs, she spends more time with Harry than she does either of her parents. Even some of her things are at Harry's apartment.

"Yeah. It's been so long since I've had to have alcohol in the apartment. It'll be great to have company that can fully understand what I'm talking about." Louis puts the wine in the fridge and turns to his daughter, gathering her up into his arms. He wipes the frosting from her face. "Let's get you ready for a party, my dear. I think I have the perfect outfit to put you in."

Denise pouts wanting to remain with Harry but she doesn't fight Louis, just slumps in his arms and let's her head hang over his elbow, staring at everything upside down.

Louis frowns and heaves his princess up higher in his arms. "What are you doing? Being a little stinker is what you're doing." He presses a kiss to his princesses small brown curls.

Denise allows Louis to sit her on his bed, watching him grab clothing from the dresser.

"How about a nice pink dress to match your car? Maybe some pants and the pink shirt that Zayn bought for you." Louis rummages through the drawer in his dresser that is devoted entirely to her clothes.

She just pushes her fingers into her mouth and lets him take off her jammies and instead put her in a bubble gum pink dress with a lighter shade of tights underneath.

Louis picks her up once more and carries her back into the living room, placing her in her bouncy chair. "I'm going to go help Harry in the kitchen."

"Haz!" She giggles and claps her hands at the mention of her best friend. She loves him.

Kissing her locks and poking her tummy, he heads into the kitchen. "You need any help in here? I don't think I've made a home cooked meal in forever."

Harry stirs the pot with a wooden spoon, a kitchen towel tossed over his shoulder. "I cook all the time. I don't need help now, but maybe later."

"Okay. You sure? I feel bad. You are a guest tonight. I can cook if you really want." Louis bites at his lip. It's weird and feels too domestic for Louis' taste.

"Honestly it's fine, if you want you can bring back my mini chef, she likes helping me cook." He's cooked at least four times in the past week with Denise and she loves dropping ingredients into the pan.

Louis frowns. "How messy will it be? I put her in her nice dress already."

Harry chuckles, "maybe she can take a night off, she likes to dress herself with as much spice as she does the food."

Pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek, Louis smiles. "Thank you so much. They'll be here any minute. I don't know why I always feel the need to impress them."

"I get it, I'm the same way whenever my sister comes into town." Harry's almost always a mess. 

There's a knock promptly before the door opens, Zayn -who's wearing his expensive sunglasses- heads inside with a present for Denise gift wrapped in a bag. "Hey everyone. Liam and I have arrived."

Louis smiles as he goes to greet his friends. "Hey guys. Denise is in the living room. Harry and I are cooking. We'll be right out."

Liam makes a bee line for Denise and pulls her up into his arms. "There's my street legal princess!"

Denise giggles and starts to trace her finger along Liam's hand tattoo, she loves the pictures. "Pretty!"

Zayn sets the pink bag on the counter, heading into the kitchen. He nods at Harry and smiles towards Louis. "So you and Niall got along well."

"If by that you mean we knew each other from work, then yeah. Considering he's the reason I got fired from the diner, we got along just fine." Louis shrugs. Zayn and Liam have been trying to get him to date someone since Denise was born.

"Yeah, he told me about that. I don't know he's definitely your type." Both Niall's looks and personality match what Louis usually goes for in a relationship.

Harry brings the spoon to his mouth and tastes the sauce. "Don't know if I could get along with someone who got me fired."

Louis scrunches his nose. "I was angry at first, but I wasn't listening to him. We talked things out and I think we're actually going to try and be friends."

"Well, I think the two of you would make a great couple. Another stable adult in Denise's life would be a good idea." Liam walks into the room carrying Denise in all her pink glory.

Zayn nods in agreement with his fiancé. "That and you could look him up and see what he looks like naked. It's almost like sampling the product."

"That's degrading," Liam says with a huff. "Don't do that. If you're interested, you need to let this unfold naturally."

Louis frowns as he pulls down four wine glasses. "Well, I have a show with him next Saturday so I need to know what to expect."

"Babe, come on he takes off his clothes online. A few thousand people have seen him bareback, what does it matter if Louis does to?" Zayn asks.

Deciding to stay out of this, Harry sets about distributing the spaghetti out onto plates and a small, plastic bowl.

Liam rolls his eyes. "How would you like it if we were barely talking and I knew everything about you? If I knew about your thigh tattoo or the cute little birthmark on your-"

"Okay. We need to change the subject. Niecy, do you want berries or tomatoes?" Louis corks the wine bottle once he's poured the chilled drink.

Niecy shrugs until Harry comes into view to passing out two plates to Zayn and Liam. Giggling she reaches her arms out and says, "daddy!"

The room falls silent as Louis looks over, frowning. "What, baby?"

The baby ignores Louis altogether, stretching out an arm she manages to catch one of Harry's short curls, her other hand patting his head. "Daddy!" 

Nervously, Harry laughs and tries to play it off. "Silly, your daddy is next to me."

"Come here, baby." Louis reaches out for her, wanting to just hold her and make sure she knows him.

Denise wrinkles her nose at Louis and looks at him when she says, "no want daddy!"

There's no way to mistake that and immediately Zayn tries to do damage control. "I think Niecy is tired, she looks tired. Besides you and Harry look... Similar."

Louis looks at his daughter, tears welling in his eyes. "Niecy, I'm daddy. You know that."

Liam looks over at Harry. "Maybe we should just eat. Food looks delicious, by the way. Louis, I didn't know you could cook."

Well now Harry feels awkward and awful, somehow partially taking blame. "Louis... I can go home if you want. I won't be mad I'll understand."

"No. It's fine. I just... I need a minute." Louis hands Denise over to Harry and retreats to his bedroom, shutting the door for some quiet.

Liam looks awkwardly between everyone. "Should one of us...?"

Zayn, who is Louis' oldest friend, raises his hand to volunteer himself. "I can go and check on him." 

He goes off down the hall and knocks, twisting the knob and peering inside. "Louis?"

"She called him daddy." Louis doesn't even turn to look and Zayn as his friend comes in. "On Sunday she knew who I was."

"I'm sure it was a mistake. Come on she loves you, her daddy. You know that." Zayn says, sitting on the bed next to him.

Louis shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "No. This is a sign. I just... I need to stay home with her. I can take her out of daycare now that I don't have a day job. I can keep my shows to weeks where Denise isn't here. I'll only have a social life when she isn't mine."

"Exactly, just spend some time with her, remind her why she loves being here with you and not with her nannies at El's. That little girl loves you with all of her tiny heart."

"Should... Should I cut Harry off? He won't see her at Daycare now. How often should he see her?" Louis doesn't need Denise telling Eleanor about this.

Zayn doesn't really think that's the answer but it's not his child. "Whatever you feel is best, if you think distancing the two of them will help."

Louis sighs. He doesn't know what to do. "Maybe I do need to date. Get someone else in here and help me raise Denise."

"Let me set you up! I'm sure I can find your Liam." Zayn's entirely too excited, it's been forever and a day since Louis' had a proper date.

A skeptical look passes over Louis' face. "I guess out of everyone you would know me best." He sighs and shakes his head. "Fine. But they have to be okay with Denise and maybe want more kids."

"I'm sure I can find someone for you." Zayn says confidently.

Louis sighs and looks at Zayn. "Are you sure it's okay to date? I mean, Denise is still young and impressionable. What if she's not ready for that?"

Zayn lets his hand rest on Louis' back. "She's a baby, she'll probably just think it's a new friend."

"It just feels weird," Louis says as he looks up Zayn once more. "We should head back out. I didn't mean to interrupt a nice night. It just... Hurt."

"Don't feel bad, we know. Now let's head back out and you're going to let Denise know that you're daddy."

"Right," Louis says as he pulls himself back together. He stands and gives Zayn a huge hug. "What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't have made it far." Zayn teases. They head out of Louis' room and down the hall where Liam's feeding Denise in her high chair. 

He smiles awkwardly, "Harry said he wasn't feeling great, decided to head home."

Louis sighs. "Probably for the best. I'm a bit upset, but I know it's not his fault. She doesn't know that it hurts me." He comes over and kisses Denise's head.

Denise happily eats, oblivious to the palpable tension still lingering in the room. She yawns and looks up at Louis, rubbing an eye with her knuckle. "Daddy, bed?"

"Do you want to open your gift first, baby?" Louis runs his fingers through her hair and smiles softly at her.

Her eyes widen at the mention of a gift and she's nodding, kicking her feet excitedly. Zayn laughs and grabs it off the counter, sitting it on the high chair to allow her to grab it. 

She takes the tissue paper out in awe, ooing at the sparkly pink colour. "Oh!"

Louis laughs. "That's not the gift, baby. Keep digging. I'm sure there's something more exciting at the bottom of the bag."

Liam redirects her, her arms reaching in until she's got hold of a box. It's a brand new doll wearing a long, aqua blue ball gown. She giggles and swats her hands at the cardboard casing. "Thank you! Daddy, look!"

"That's so pretty! Can I put her with your other dollies and we can play with her tomorrow? You need to go to bed, princess." He picks her up and holds the doll in his other hand.

Louis looks at his guest with a small smile. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be back out. Need to get her in her jammies and then put her down for the night."

Denise curls against him in his arms, smiling up at him. Eventually she closes her eyes, exhausted.

Liam watches as the two disappear into the only bedroom in the apartment. He looks to Zayn once they're alone. "Is he okay?"

Zayn nods. "If he isn't he will be. I just don't think he realizes how important it is to spend time with kids when they're young, some of their closest bonds form now. I just don't want Denise to resent both of her parents."

"She won't. She loves Louis too much. I think he's so worried about having the funds to raise her that he forgot he has to raise her himself." Liam sips at his wine, thinking over the events of the night. "It's a shame everything ended the way it did. I think it would have been a wonderful evening. What do you think of Harry and Louis dating?"

"It would be ideal, Harry and Denise get along really well, but I don't think Harry wants a relationship." At least that's what he's gathered from talking to Louis.

Liam sighs heavily. "Who would be a good match for Louis then? I'm tired of him being alone all the time."

Zayn shrugs, he's been trying to set his best friend up for years. "I think at this point it's up to Louis."

"What's up to me?" Louis asks as he shuts the bedroom door quietly behind him. He managed to get Denise to sleep in record time.

"Whether or not you want to open the wine!" Zayn says, he's glad he's good at coming up with things on the spot.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm always in the mood for wine." He heads off to the kitchen to grab the chilled bottle.

Liam just watches him go. He wants so much more for Louis, but he can't help him without being asked for it.

\------------

"Are you going to be a good girl for mommy?" Louis hefts Denise up a little higher in his arms as he carries her down the hall towards Eleanor's office.

He hates dropping her off and having to see the decadence practically drip from the walls. It makes him feel inadequate and like he can't provide properly for his daughter in his tiny apartment. He knows that he'll have to move eventually so she can have her own room, but just a section of wallpaper in this hallway costs more than his rent for a month.

Denise shrugs and tugs at the annoying chiffon blouse her daddy insisted on her wearing, daddy always dressed her in El's designer baby clothes whenever he would drop her back off.

Louis looks at her and contemplates just running away with her. It's not the first time he's thought about doing that, but the fear of losing his daughter forever always stops him. "I know, baby. Just remember that mommy loves you. I know she has a funny way of showing it, but she does."

When they get to her office Sophia, Eleanor's assistant, takes Denise from Louis and Denise coos at her, more accustomed to her than her own mom. 

Eleanor ends the call she had been taking, looking at Louis disinterestedly. "At least she looks clean." 

"Why wouldn't she be clean? I do have running water and know how to bathe her." Louis rolls his eyes. She never did give him any credit.

"The last time she had a milk stain on her taffeta dress. Jesus, do they not sell bibs on your side of town?" She asks, watching her daughter play with Sophia's hair, pulling it down over her head and giggling.

Louis huffs and crosses his arms. "She's a baby. Messes happen. What do you expect to happen? Roses and daffodils everywhere?"

Eleanor rolls his eyes. "If there's one thing you're rich in, it's the excuse department. Is there a reason you're still standing here? Want to know what an actual job feels like? If you want we have food in the break room, I know how hard things must be for you."

"If you must know, I'm saving up for her college fund. I'm not completely helpless you know." Louis snaps before turning to look at his daughter.

He leans forward and kisses Denise's forehead. "I'll see you in a week, princess. Daddy loves you."

"Love, daddy!" She says and kisses his nose.

He smiles and waves goodbye to his daughter as Sophia carries her from the room. He looks back to Eleanor, a frown etched onto his face. "Do you mind not talking to me like that in front of her? She needs to learn to respect us and tearing each other down in front of her isn't helping."

"She's not even a year, what are you worried about? She'll find out when she's old enough to know she's being shuffled between a three story estate and that box you call a home." Eleanor says.

"Well she's already picked up on who actually loves her." He looks to her once more. "El, do you even want her?"

Eleanor glares, "get the hell out of my office. I'll call security."

Louis narrows his eyes at his ex lover. "No, tell me the truth. Do you want her or is this whole split custody thing just another way to drag me down? You never show her any affection. You treat her like doll and I've had enough."

"I said get the hell out!" She shouts at him, picking her phone up and dialing security.

"You can tell me to get out all you want. It still won't change the fact that you won't answer the question and that you don't want our daughter. Your silence is answer enough." Louis shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking at the monster before him.

"You're just as stupid as you are poor." She spits out, smirking when two men in uniform enter and grab Louis by the arms.

Louis laughs as he's dragged out of her office. "Tell that to Denise's college fund. It already has thirty thousand dollars in it and I started it two weeks ago!"

There's no way she's believing that, if he had that kind of money he wouldn't be in that shitty apartment. He's lying.

"Don't believe me? You can check. It's in an escrow account for her." Louis shouts. He's done playing the poor, weak man. He needs what's best for his daughter and her mother doesn't fit that equation.

\------------

It's just past ten and Niall is cleaning the dishes from breakfast, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows while his hands were submerged in soapy water. 

It's been a decent couple of days, he's been texting Louis so they can try and get to know each other.

Louis fidgets as he stands at the door of Niall's apartment. Over the last few days he's learned quite a bit about Niall. His favourite colour is green, he loves long haired brunettes, and soft pink is his favourite lip colour on a girl. 

Finding it difficult to really connect with the boy over the phone, he decided to make an unannounced house call. He knocks a few times, hoping that Niall will be home and that this will all be worth it.

"Coming!" Niall calls, wiping his hands on the dish towel folded over the stove handle. He looks through the peephole first, surprised to see Louis. 

Niall unlocks the door and tugs on the knob, smiling at the boy in front of him. "Uh, hey, Lou. Wasn't expecting to see you."

"Got your address from Zayn. Hope that's okay. Wanted to run something by you and I figured it would be better in person." Louis steps inside, gesturing to the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You can sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink? Soda, juice, tea, beer?" Niall heads back to the kitchen and unplugs the stopper, letting the water dissipate in the sink.

"How good is your cuppa?" Louis smiles. He'll never turn down a nice cup of tea.

Niall smiles and shrugs. "As good as it could be. I'm assuming you don't take yours with sugar."

Louis nods and sets his bag at his feet. "Only a splash of milk. Please tell me you don't put sugar your tea."

"Guilty," Niall chuckles and sets about making tea.

"So... I was thinking about our upcoming show. I had a few ideas." Louis bites at his lip hoping Niall would hear him out.

Niall just focuses on making their drinks properly, his back to Louis. "Um, okay. Yeah what did you have in mind?"

Louis sips at his tea, humming when he tastes that it's made properly. "Actually," he sets the cup down, "I was thinking I could show you."

Nial drops the cup he's holding, the glass shattering on the tile floor. Nervously he starts to laugh. "No offence, mate, but I only want to sleep with you once."

"No! Not like- where's your bathroom?" Louis doesn't know how to really explain. He's nervous enough to even show Niall a first time.

The heart attack in Niall's chest slows down and he points down the short hall. "Third door on the left."

Louis stands, grabbing his duffel and excusing himself. He's worried about how Niall will react, but he's willing to chance everything to make Niall comfortable.

He changes quickly, pulling his boxer briefs off and situating the soft fabric over his thighs. He leans closer to the mirror, swiping the brush over his eyelids. He finishes his outfit change by running his brush through his now long hair.

Taking a deep breath, he takes one last look at his reflection and purses his now plump lips. He heads back towards the living room hoping that he isn't making a complete arse of himself. "Well...?"

Niall, who's sweeping glass into a dustpan, turns and nearly chokes. It's obvious it's a guy in drag, there's no mistaking Louis for a girl, but holy hell. "Shit."

"I- I knew you were nervous and when we were texting you kept describing your perfect woman, so I tried but..." Louis stammers his way through an explanation feeling exceptionally foolish.

It feels wrong, it really does, but the blood in his body rushes south and he can feel himself unwillingly hardening in his jeans.

Louis looks at a Niall with a tentative smile. "Does the speechlessness mean that you like it or...?"

"It's fine. Totally fine." Niall says trying to discreetly cross his legs.

"Are you...? Oh, God. This turns you on? I can do this if you want." Louis tentatively steps forward, the black heels clicking against the hardwood floors of Niall's living room.

He sits next to the blond on the couch, closer than he would under normal circumstances. "Is that what you want, Niall?"

Niall's entire face blooms red and he has to look the other way. "Wow, look at the time."

"Just kiss me. What's the worse that could happen?" Louis looks at Niall, the most demure look on his face. He's used to getting the attention he wants.

"I'm not, I'm into girls." Niall says, his voice quieter than usual.

Louis frowns, leaning in and resting his hand on Niall's chest. He breathes slowly, the air from his lips ghosting over Niall's. "Just kiss me."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turns his head and kisses Louis, feeling the lipstick he's wearing smear on his mouth.

Knowing how uncomfortable Niall could become, Louis pulls back not wanting to kiss him for long if it was going to be uncomfortable. "You okay? Harry didn't have a freak out when he kissed me, but I want to make sure you're okay."

Honestly he has no idea what to say, just looks at Louis almost in catatonic shock.

"Do... Do you want me to leave?" Louis is worried he's broken his friend.

Niall clears his throat and tries talking again. "That wasn't... Awful."

Louis smiles brightly. "Would you want to do it again?"

"I don't know, Louis. I'd need to be drunk." Niall says.

"Am I an idiot for even showing up with this?" Louis looks to the floor. He knew this would be a bad idea.

Niall sighs and shakes his head. "No you're not an idiot, I just don't feel entirely comfortable doing this you know."

"Can I ask why?" Louis wants to help. He needs to be able to help. "At the club, you said you didn't want it happening again. I can't make sure it doesn't happen if I don't know what I'm supposed to be preventing."

His eyes grow wide when he hears that, how could he be so careless? He stands and turns his back on Louis. "It's nothing. Look, I'm pretty exhausted so I'm gonna head to bed."

Louis knows when he's pushed too much. "I'm sorry. It's only noon, so the whole exhausted excuse was lame. Let's just... Let's just figure something else out."

"I'm very uncomfortable talking about this. I don't want to. I also don't want this argument to end like the last time." He explains.

"Look, it won't end like last time. I promise you that I want to help and that I'm here to listen." Louis understands wanting to keep some secrets in this business, but Niall's really seem to be a hinderance. "Just... Just know that I always want the best for you and that I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Niall tries to calm his heart rate, sighing. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to freak out. I just start getting anxiety attacks and I can hardly breathe."

Louis frowns, reaching out to hold Niall's hand. "New topic then. I mentioned you on my show all last week. Where was your view count last Saturday?"

"I think four thousand?" Niall says, trying to remember what the number had read.

"Which means we need to get another six thousand for this coming Saturday." Louis bites at his lip, thinking a lot about how to try and get those view counts. "I have a show with Perrie again tomorrow. Maybe you can be there at the very beginning and I can promo you that way? You can leave once I'm done so you don't have to watch Perrie and I get it on."

Niall wishes Jerry would have just let him continue building clientele on his own channel. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm sorry for being difficult."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Louis smiles, but can feel the frustration building inside him. He's been nothing but accommodating to Niall and it feels like everything he does is wrong. Honestly, he can't wait for this whole thing to be over so he never has to talk to the difficult blond again.

Niall knows eventually he'll have to just do it, it's inevitable now and Niall doesn't actually have any options. He can't fuck Louis over a second time. "Look I'll get comfortable. I can do this, I just have to do this at my pace."

Louis nods. The room is silent for a while as he thinks over something to do so it’s not quite as awkward anymore. "Want to go see New York? I don't have Denise this week and without the job at the diner I'm bored beyond belief."

Niall turns and smiles softly at Louis. "Yeah we can do that, I've gotten to do quite a bit of exploring myself when I'm not doing videos."

"I haven't been exploring in a while. I used to do all the time before Eleanor. I wanted to see the city when I got here." Louis smiles brightly as he thinks of the pictures he had sent to his mother his first few months that he was here.

Niall nods his head, looking at the pictures framed and hanging on his wall. "Yeah, I like to familiarize myself when I move somewhere new."

Louis smiles brightly and reaches for his tea. "It's settled then. Let me finish my cuppa and get changed and then we can head out."

"What do you want to see first?" Niall asks, pulling on a light sweater.

Louis just smirks. "Let's take a walk on the finer side."

\------------

Louis laughs loudly as he pulls Niall down Fifth Avenue. "There's Saks. I always want to buy something from there just to say I bought something from there. You know?"

"I feel honored to even walk into a store like that. I feel like I would be knighted after I finished shopping," Niall says.

"Let's do it. Come on. I finally make enough that I can splurge a bit. In fact, I'll buy you a little something as well." Louis tugs on Niall's arm, pleading in case the boy needs a bit of persuading.

Niall laughs. "Louis, breathing in a store like that costs more than a down payment on a small car."

"So hold your breath," Louis says as he pulls the blond through the doors. Stepping inside is one of the most exhilarating things Louis has ever done and he freezes just inside the door and takes in the sights around him.

The chandeliers reflect light everywhere and it's so bright and warm inside. If Louis didn't know any better, he'd say the store was actually very inviting. Instead he knows the sales associate staring at him and Niall is giving them dirty looks. This store is for the super elite.

“Excuse me? Can you point me in the direction of your tie selection?”

The woman looks him over and offers as sweet of a smile as she can pull off. "They're near the back on the left."

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day." Louis smiles brightly and slips a twenty out and hands it to the lady. "For your troubles."

"Always the cheap ones." She says under her breath and stashes his twenty away in her bra.

Louis rolls his eyes and takes Niall's hand, dragging him over to the section pointed out to him. "Okay. I've got twenty five thousand available to me right now, so go ahead and get something more than a tie. I have more coming in soon anyway since I've got a show tomorrow night."

Niall starts to look around, spotting a beautiful wool baseball jacket made by Saint Laurent. His fingers skim the price tag, looking at the small font. "Oh my god. This is more than the down payment for my car was."

"Try it on! It'll look great on you. Imagine wearing it to Zayn's club." Louis looks around looking for something jaw dropping for himself. "Speaking of the club, are you going tonight? Zayn said something about a new act mixing at the club tonight."

"He invited me, wasn't planning on going. Unless you are." Niall stands in front of a mirror and shrugs the jacket on.

Louis nods and grabs a trench coat from the rack. "It's my week of freedom. I'm going out and getting extremely drunk and hopefully finding love for the night."

Niall runs his fingers over the lapels. "This is such a nice coat. An overly expensive, nice coat."

"But it fits you so nicely. Hang on to it. See if there's anything else you like as well." Louis puts the trench coat on and ties it around his waist. The silhouette created flatters Louis' tiny waist and he holds onto it as well. "So since I'm going, you'll go too? Is that the vibe I'm catching from you?"

Niall shrugs and nods. "The goal right now is to get to know you, I see no point in going if you don't."

"Well, I'll pick you up at eight then. We'll grab dinner before hand. We can go to Calder's again." Louis smiles brightly as he looks for the perfect pants to go with his jacket.

Niall picks out a pair of sunglasses and a belt, standing in front of a mirror to see how he looks all dolled up. "I feel important, like I'm worth more than I'm letting on."

"That's the idea," Louis says with a chuckle. He grabs the pants and trench coat, looking at the blond. "Are you ready to check out then?"

"Yeah, let's go." Niall says and follows behind Louis, ignoring the security posted at the door and staring them down.

Once at the register, Louis flags down the same employee. "We would like to pay and be on our way if you don't mind. Have a million things to do today."

"Well look what the slums of New York brought in," a sugary sweet voice calls from halfway across the store. Strolling over, looking very much like a real housewife, Eleanor is approaching wearing some designer outfit paired with another designer's purse.

"Who?" Niall looks around them until he catches on. "Oh, she means us. Listen, lady, our money is just as good as yours is."

Louis just rolls his eyes. "Oh hello, Eleanor. Fancy meeting you here. Thought only the elite were allowed in here? How did you make the cut?"

"I can afford it." Eleanor giggles and looks at the clothes in their hands. She turns to one of the saleswomen. "How sweet, Trish! I didn't know Saks started donating to the poor!"

"We didn't," the sales lady says with a look to the men in front of her. "How's Denise, El? Did she like the dress we picked out for her last time?"

"She's doing just fine. Thanks for asking," Louis interjects, wanting to just get rung up so he could pay and go. "We're on a bit of a tight schedule though, so if you could hurry this up..."

Eleanor laughs. "And how are you going to pay? Not only did you lose your job but you lost your job at a diner, no way a servant's salary would cover any of this."

Niall figures she doesn't know about the webcam shows, otherwise she probably wouldn't be making so many poor jokes about them. "Just because you can barely fit your ass into anything here doesn't mean you should act like one lady."

Louis burst out laughing, looking to Niall in appreciation. "Don't worry, Niall. She's all bark and no bite. And," he turns to look back at his daughter's mother, "how I intend on paying is none of your business. But Niall is right; you've put on weight. Hope this means your pregnant again. Rotund was not a good look for you."

Scoffing, Eleanor makes her way to the counter and sets her clothing at the register. 

"I'm not sure how the rich do it, but the middle class wait in these things called lines. If there's someone in front of you, you usually get in behind them, so get behind us." Niall tries to explain as politely as he can. 

"Nope!" Eleanor cheers haughtily. "I'm a valued customer here, they'd rather serve a returning guest versus someone who's never gonna find the money to come back to a place like this again."

The sales associate nods and begins to ring up Eleanor immediately. "This dress is precious. Are you wearing it to the charity event tonight? Heard it's going to be amazing."

Louis rolls his eyes, but patiently waits. He won't cause a scene since that's what they're expecting.

"What a bitch." Niall says, crossing his arms, annoyed. The attitude on that chick.

"I unfortunately get to deal with her for the next eighteen years." Louis waits until Eleanor is done before setting his items onto the counter. "Now, if you please."

Niall is satisfied yet irritated at how surprised she seems when Louis actually hands her cash. Why Louis is carrying that much in cash Niall doesn't know but soon they're getting their gift wrapped, Cologne scented, bags. “So where is your daughter anyway?”

Eleanor rolls her eyes. "She's with my mother, even you understand the idea of a grandmother spending time with her granddaughter."

Louis bites his tongue. His mother has yet to meet Denise and it's absolutely killing him. "Speaking of grandmothers, I plan on taking Denise to England this summer to meet my family. She'll need a passport so when you drop her off on Sunday if you could have her birth certificate and social security card, that would be great."

Eleanor laughs, loud and bright, until she's just smiling at him. "Oh, were you serious? Every other week she's mine, you'll have to take me to court if you want her for the summer."

"It would only be for like two weeks. You could have her for two weeks, then I'll take here for two weeks. It's not that difficult." Louis frowns. He had hoped that she would just agree and everything would go smoothly. "There's no need to involve the court."

"We'll see about that. Have a nice day, Louis." She smirks at him and heads out towards her car. 

"Your baby mama is a witch." Niall says.

"Yeah," Louis says with a heavy sigh. "She was actually really nice until she got pregnant. Plus, she's a freak in the bedroom."

He shrugs and collects his bag before rolling his eyes at the sales associate and linking his arm with Niall's. "I need a drink. You down for that?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere that doesn't feel so snobby." Niall adds. He doesn't wait for any response, leading Louis outside onto the sidewalk.

"There's an English pub about two blocks away. Fish and chips and a pint sound good?" Louis smiles brightly as he realises that Niall isn't pulling away from him.

"Louis, we're in New York! Let's get like a burger or a hot dog or something." Niall starts heading down the sidewalk, they could probably walk faster.

Louis laughs and nods. "Fine, fine. There's a Nathan's Famous right around the corner. That's a New York experience you'll want to forget."

"Do we want to go there if it's no good?" Niall asks, reaching into his bag to put his new sunglasses on.

"When in New York, Niall." Louis smiles and looks at the blond. It's going to be a great day with him.

Niall guesses he needs the full New York experience. "Yeah, alright. Let's go, this is a day of exploration."

\------------

"And then they shipped him off to boarding school. We gave him a warning so it's own fault." Sophia shrugs as she sips at her mimosa. "My parents were super lenient with him anyway. It was hardly fair."

Eleanor rolls her eyes, a half eaten scone in her hand. "That's all parents are nowadays is lenient."

Sophia nods. "Are you going to send Denise to boarding school then? She could really use some stability in her life."

"I'll say. Her father is not exactly the most... Stable. He is literally the most despicable person in the world." Kendall sips at her tea.

"She's fine for now, although I hate when she's away at his place. He probably feeds her table scraps he can't afford proper groceries." Eleanor says disdainfully.

Kendall rolls her eyes. "Do you see the rags he dresses her in? You'd think he'd at least put her something a bit less... Trashy?"

"He might not be able to afford it. He works at a diner. At least as a bartender at Calder's he got huge tips." Sophia looks to Eleanor, knowing that the brunette pushed for the man's termination.

Eleanor thinks about running into her baby daddy earlier. "You know what? I saw him and some stranger I've never met shopping at Saks. Did they start a thrift store line? There's no way a job at a diner could pay well enough to shop at a place I shop."

Danielle rushes to the table, a bit out of breath since she’d running. “Hey. Sorry I’m late. Got held up doing last minute changes to contracts and such. What did I miss?”

Kendall smiles, "well apparently they increased the minimum wage. Eleanor's ex was shopping at Sak's."

Danielle frowns. "The British one? Doesn't he work at like a diner? Is he cute at least? Maybe we could recruit him at work."

"Does he have loose enough morals to work for Springer?" Sophia laughs as she finishes her mimosa and waving around for another.

A few of the maids collect their glasses and hand them new drinks, Eleanor nods her head. "Not really British anymore, his accent is nearly gone. Only when I get him really angry then you can really hear it. He's not totally ugly, had an annoying charm about him."

Sophia nods and shrugs. "He was definitely hot. He's gotten even hotter as he's gotten older too. I'd bang him, but his track record of using protection isn't great."

"Is he desperate? Springer is looking for new talent. Do you have a picture of him or anything?" Danielle pulls her phone up ready to draw up a rough contract just in case.

"There's no way in hell I would be okay with him working for a man like that." Eleanor does get an app on her phone open, scrolling through Louis' photo album until she finds a fairly recent, decent picture. "This is him."

Danielle takes the phone and looks over the photo. "Oh god."

"Hot, right? He's hella rugged." Sophia yawns slightly and drinks more of her spiked orange juice.

"No- I mean yes, but I know him. I mean, I know him as Lou Taylor, but I definitely know him. I write his weekly checks." Danielle looks up at her friends, eyes wide as recognition dawns on her.

"And his friend? I don't have a photo but he was a bottle blonde, blue eyes, thick Irish accent." Eleanor describes, she's going to get to the bottom of this.

"Sounds like Kyle. They have a show coming up together on Saturday. I know Lou likes to get to know his partners before they, uh, do their job." Danielle types Lou Taylor in on a search engine and blushes at some of the pictures that show up, but hands the phone over nonetheless.

Eleanor drops Danielle's phone when she gets a proper look at the screen. "What the hell! That lying man whore, he thinks I won't take him to court?"

Sophia picks up the phone, looking at the highly indecent photos. "Looks like he knows how to use his tongue though."

Danielle gives the woman a look. "He makes a lot per week. At ten cents a view, fifty thousand views a show, and four shows a week? That's twenty thousand dollars a week without all the bonuses he gets."

"So he isn't poor and he continues to live in that shithole of an apartment with our young daughter? Excuse me ladies I have a few calls to make." Eleanor stands and grabs her purse off the ground, she has things she needs to take care of.

\------------

Louis is drunk. Not like throwing up everywhere, crying drunk. The good kind of drunk. The one where he thinks it's a great idea to knock on his young neighbour's door at three in the morning for a shag.

"Harry! Harry, open up! I have a proposition for you!" He giggles at himself, hoping to hold back most of his laughter from Harry.

It takes Harry a few long, disoriented moments to eventually get out of bed and pull on a pair of sweats. He knows Denise is still at her mom's so why Louis would be at his door at this time of night he doesn't know. 

"Hold on!" Harry's voice is thick and groggy with exhaustion, pouring the remaining lukewarm coffee in the pot into his favorite mug -a relatively plain white cup with big letters and even bigger cat ears, 'you've got to be kitten me' written on the side. Finally, Harry opens the door and immediately notices that Louis is drunk.

The giggles that escape Louis' mouth are involuntary and Louis looks confused for a moment before seeing Harry there. Smiling, he leans a bit closer to his neighbour and friend. "Do you want to fuck me again?"

Harry hums over his caffeine. "I thought I already told you that I'm into girls."

"Yeah, but I'm horny and Niall doesn't put out. Plus, I've got a fantastic ass. You can't deny that." Louis leans against the doorway, unable to support his own weight. His accent is much thicker, making him sound like he just stepped off the plane rather than assimilating for two years.

"You're right," Harry teases, "Niall doesn't put out." Physically he's never met Niall but he's heard enough stories all around to get an idea.

Louis rolls his eyes. "You're so funny. Haha. Come on, Harry. I need it bad, mate." He's actually vibrating with how much he wants to crawl out of his skin. It's an uncomfortable feeling and he just needs to be settled. He's been taking care of too many people- sexually, emotionally, and physically- and no one has even spared him the same curtesy.

"I get Friday night off. I babysit Denise every Friday night she's here so you can do a show but I can't babysit Friday, I have a date." Harry says.

"Fine. I'll switch my show schedule, but that means I'm short a show this week. Fuck me for my show." Louis is getting greedy. He knows that all shows are recorded so fans can play them back whenever they want. That means Louis can watch them as well.

That's when Harry finally looks at Louis oddly, not because he's drunk, not because it's three in the morning and he wants to have sex. He wants to record them. Harry's moral compass maybe nonexistent, but he has some reservations about his face being splayed out on hundreds of thousands of computers. People might makes gifs of him, Harry really doesn't want attention. "Louis, I think your definition of okay and my definition of okay are different. I'm not so... Carefree and comfortable like you are."

Louis pouts as he hears the rejection. "But you're well fit. I'll make sure to let you finish inside me- no condom! Please? You can control everything."

Harry sighs heavily. "Is there a way to keep my face out of it?"

"A mask? If you face the cameras, there's a mini feed so you can see what the viewers are seeing. Plus, it's usually just close ups of my face because I'm what they pay to see." Louis licks his lips. He can practically feel Harry's resolve crumble.

"I get to sit on your face." Harry says, he's going to get as much as he can out of this.

Louis scrunches his nose, but nods. "Fine. Do you have the women you get it on with do this to you?"

Harry bursts out laughing. "No! They'd probably never text me back! I just hear from gay guys that it's supposed to feel good like the equivalent to eating a girl out, so I want to see what it feels like."

"Should I shave then or do you want the full experience?" Louis smiles brightly. His brain feels less manic now that he knows he'll be full in an hour or so.

"Everyone likes a little scratch from stubble yeah?" Harry figures he's pretty much been talked into it so he grabs his key and locks his door.

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss sloppily at his neighbour. "Perfect. I'll set my countdown up."

Harry gets a weird thrill at the fact that people are going to watch him have sex with Louis. Probably the caffeine. He sets his empty glass on Louis' counter, and hangs out by the door. "I'll wait for you to set things up."

Rolling his eyes, Louis grabs Harry by the wrist and pulls him into his bedroom. He tells Harry to go ahead and strip down to his boxers while he turns everything on. Hurrying around the room, he sends out a subscription alert to let his viewers know he would be live in ten.

He turns to the technology and turns everything on, the camera is focusing on the empty bed. "They aren't live yet so feel free to do whatever you need. I need to take a rag to myself. I smell like cheap vodka."

"You won't be smelling like alcohol in an hour," Harry says. He's already only in his sweats so he figures he's alright on stripping. Instead he sits on the bed, watching Louis move around.

"It's weird to smell like cheap vodka considered Niall and I were at Zayn's high end club," Louis calls from the bathroom. He's managed to wipe himself up as best he can before spraying a bit of lilac scented perfume on himself.

He comes back out in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. "Can you hit the 'Z' key? It'll start the five minute countdown for the viewers. We probably won't have many considering it's nearly three thirty in the morning."

Leaning over, Harry hits the key and situated himself again. He casually rummages through the things sitting on Louis' nightstand while he's patient.

Louis quickly finishes his show routine and comes to stand in front of Harry. He's still loose and feeling free from the alcohol, but the manic feeling has subsided a lot. He's just happy Harry said yes. "Condom or no?"

Harry shrugs. "It's not my ass, what do you want?"

"I'm clean. And, honestly, I prefer no condom. I like the feeling of my partner lingering once they're gone." Louis motions for Harry to get off the bed and out of the shot of the camera as the last thirty seconds tick down.

Harry climbs off the mattress and stands by the camera setup, it's only now does he realize how sleepy he is. "No condom it is then."

The cameras click as they're automatically turned on and Louis quickly puts on his show face. "Hello, loves. I know it's late and I'm really sorry about that, but I just have the urge to get fucked. Thought you all might want to watch. It's been so long since I've had a man fuck me on the cams."

Harry tries to fix his short, flyaway hair in the mirror Louis has hanging on his wall but it's not really cooperating. It won't be on screen anyway, but Harry feels comfortable when he knows he looks halfway decent.

"This guy doesn't want to show his face though. Hamish is quite shy really." Louis' vision flutters up to Harry, letting him know that he's Hamish. "He gorgeous though. He's got the perfect lips for sucking dick. He's not into dudes, he swears by that, but we'll see."

With that, he beckons Harry over. Laying down on the bed with his head at the foot of the mattress, Louis looks up at the tall, lumbering frame of his next door neighbour. "You know those fantasies where the girl gets fucked hardcore by her neighbour? I finally get to make that dream a reality."

Harry shucks his sweats off, now naked, getting back into bed with his knees planted on either side of Louis' hips. "This is so weird. We're alone but we're not alone."

Louis chuckles, tilting his head back I bit to see a little more than ten thousand viewers. "I know you all can see his incredible body. What do you all think? Will he dominate me?"

"'He'll fuck you right.' 'Is he hard? If not, you're in for a world of trouble because he's hung!' “Oh that one has a heart eyes emoji. They love your body, that's for sure." Louis looks up at Harry and smiles brightly.

Louis looks back at the camera. "I promised him that he could sit on my face since he was going to fuck me. God, I haven't rimmed someone in a long time. Luckily, I ate a girl out two days ago so my tongue is not out of practice."

Harry shivers and crawls over Louis until Louis' face is between Harry's thighs, Harry sitting back on his chest. "You ready then?"

"You sound nervous and you're about to get rimmed. Calm down," Louis chuckles and moves his arms, wrapping them around Harry's thighs and pulling him closer so he can bite softly at Harry's skin.

"Whoa," Harry's back arches and his knees tremble.

Louis huffs out a laugh against Harry's skin. He nips once more before pushing at Harry's thighs and letting himself breath. "Don't tense," he whispers to his partner before he leans back in and lets his tongue lick at the younger's hole.

"Oh my god. Your tongue was created by the gods." Harry says, inhaling deeply to try and keep himself loose and relaxed.

Continuing to pleasure his neighbour, Louis makes sure he's thorough. He's licking and sucking at the younger's rim wanting him to enjoy his foray into the homosexual side of his sexuality.

Harry nearly sobs, his hands braced against the wall and his legs on the bed. Fuck this might rival getting a blowjob.

Pulling back a bit, Louis takes a deep breath. There's a trail of spit connecting his mouth to Harry's skin but it's the hottest thing he's seen in awhile. "You like that, babe? Fuck, you're so tight. Can't even get my tongue in there proper."

"Never put anything up my ass." Harry breathes, looking over his shoulder at Louis. "Want me to fuck you now?"

"You done with this? I could keep going and make you come this way if that's what you wanted. You'd have to get hard again though to fuck me." Louis doesn't mind pleasing as long as someone takes care of him too.

He's tempted to but unfortunately he doesn't think his dick can spring back up that fast. "Should probably fuck you then before I come and wanna cuddle."

Louis laughs, but nods. "Yeah. Want me to ride you? It'll help hide you from the cameras." He pushes Harry back a bit to get himself from under his friend.

Harry gets under Louis and grabs a pillow, settling it by his head to prevent his face from appearing on screen. "You need me to finger you or?"

"Nah. I'm still pretty open from yesterday. Did a solo show and opened myself up." Louis swings a leg over Harry's hips and sits happily just above his pelvis.

"Sit on it whenever you feel like it." Harry teases, his body still covered in a layer of sweat.

Louis rolls his eyes, but reaches back nonetheless to hold Harry's cock steady as he presses back to sink down on the boy's cock. "Shit, forgot how big you were."

"What do the comments say?" Harry asks curiously, his question quickly turning into a moan.

"Always want to be praised," Louis teases before he looks over his shoulder as best he could. He strains his eyes as he tries to read the comments. "'Lou is gagging for it,' true enough. 'Never seen Lou split open this much,' again true."

Laughing breathlessly, Harry grabs hold of Louis' hips hard enough to leave marks. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Now."

Louis' breath hitches at the dominance and nods. He places his hands on Harry's chest before pushing himself up and letting gravity pull him back down. "Fucking hell."

"Tell daddy how much you like his cock." Harry says sternly, he's watched enough porn to know what to say.

"Jesus, Daddy," Louis feels dirty as soon as the words leave his mouth. He's never had a partner tell him to call them such a name. "Fill me up so nicely, Daddy. Need your cock so badly. Want you to fuck me open and fill me up with your cock."

"Show daddy how much you want it," Harry growls low in his throat.

Louis whines in the back of his throat before pushing himself, starting to bounce on Harry's lap. "Want you to come inside me, Daddy. Fill me with your cum and then plug me up."

Harry moves his hips up to meet Louis' thrusts, moaning loudly in the small apartment space. "Fuck, you're gonna have to work for it."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis says with each thrust that hits deep inside him. He wants to please though; he needs to please. 

Placing his hands against the mattress to give himself a bit more leverage, he pushes himself nearly all the way off of Harry's cock before allowing himself to push back down. He moans loudly as the sound of Harry's balls slapping at his ass fills the space around him. "Daddy..."

"Oh baby," Harry's fingers press further into Louis' bruising skin, the bed under them creaking with every move.

Louis whimpers as the pressure of Harry's grip on him begins to meet the line of painful and pleasurable. "Daddy, I need to come. Can I come? Please, daddy?"

"Hold it." Harry pulls Louis off, quick to get onto his knees so the camera doesn't show any higher than his neck. He presses Louis' face down on his pillow and keeps his ass up, pushing back into him to start a hard and fast rhythm.

Louis can't help the loud shout that escapes him as the relentless tempo of Harry's hips drives him crazy. Each thrust hits him deep and right on his prostate, making it harder to keep from coming right on the spot. "Daddy, please!"

Pausing, Harry searches Louis' nightstand and picks up a plug. It only takes another three hard thrusts until Harry is coming.

Louis moans as he feels Harry filling him up and he can't help the roll of euphoria that sweeps through him. He cries out, coming hard onto the sheets below him and gasping for air.

Afterwards, Harry pulls out and presses the black toy inside of Louis. "How does that feel, hm?"

Louis whimpers as the plug nudges against his sensitive walls and prostate. "So good. Thank you, Daddy." He looks up at the camera, a sated smile on his face.

"Ready to pass out now, Lou." Harry can't help the small yawn, rubbing one eye with a knuckle.

Louis nods and looks at the camera once more. "Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did. Sorry it was so last minute, but it was a spur of the moment type of fuck."

He yawns and gets ready to sign off. "Oh! Before I forget, I'll be on Kyle Hill's show on Saturday. You'll be able to use your subscription log in for here on the CelticCutie website. If we hit ten thousand or more views over there I'll do something special for you guys here on BritishBabes. Don't forget to enter the contest for a chance to fuck me. Love you! Night!" He shuts down the cameras and moans.

Immediately Harry falls back on the bed and rolls to one side, "I'm crashing here, too exhausted to move."

"Fine by me. I'm sleeping on top of you though. There's a patch of my cum drying on the sheets and I ain't laying in it." Louis grabs the extra pillow from the side of his bed and hands it to Harry. "Thank you, by the way."

Harry tucks it under his head and lies out on his back. "Mind all four of my nipples."

Louis just huffs out a laugh and collapses on top of the boy. "So glad you moved in next door. I would have had to ask the creepy child molester across the hall to fuck me if you had said no."

"That... He would have been my last choice." Harry says, opening an eye to look up at his neighbour.

Louis just buries himself closer to Harry's body heat. "Well, the child molester across the hall or the child pornography collector across from you are really my only two options. Unless I head up a floor and then I get to pick from two convicted sex offenders."

Harry wrinkles his nose. "I picked the perfect building to move into."

"At least I'm normal," Louis mummers against the tanned and tattooed chest below him.

Harry wants to point out that Louis is a camboy but he ends up falling asleep before he can form a coherent sentence.

\------------

Louis opens the fridge and roots around before grabbing a carton of leftover Chinese food and grabbing a beer for his beverage. He has nothing planned for the day and he couldn't be more excited to sit around in his boxer briefs and do absolutely nothing.

He's just started up his old Xbox when a knock on the door makes him groan. Getting up, he takes his beer with him to answer the door. "Can I help you?"

A man dressed in a button up and tie is standing on the welcome mat with a briefcase in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. "Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

"Who wants to know, stiff?" Louis immediately goes on the defensive. Looking over the expensive looking shoes and the shining gold Rolex on his wrist, he figures it's something to do with Eleanor.

"I'm a Marshal with the Long Island City courthouse. You've been summoned for a custody case over a Denise Lynn Tomlinson." He holds out the court order.

Louis frowns and takes the paper from the man's hands. "A custody case? Is Eleanor finally being deemed as an unfit mother?"

"Actually, Miss Calder is taking you to court for full custody. You can read the information over and appear on the date requested, failure to appear in court can result in a fine, a warrant, and or possible jail time. Any other questions call the courthouse, if you can not afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you." The man explains.

"Eleanor is what? She wants full custody? But she doesn't even like Denise!" He looks up at the man with a horror stricken look on his face. "The date is next Wednesday. Do I still get Denise on Sunday or...?"

"The court summons does not affect your current custody arrangement, nothing will change until the case is ruled in court."

Louis stares at the piece of paper in his hand. He can't believe Eleanor would do this to him. "Right. Um, thank you. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday next week."

"It won't be me you will see, but you will be expected to show up on time. Have a good afternoon, Mister Tomlinson." With that, the man offers a sympathetic wave and heads down the concrete staircase.

Once he's alone once more, Louis snatches his phone from the counter and immediately dials Eleanor's number. He wants to know her angle.

Eleanor doesn't hesitate to answer, she's been expecting him to call after all. "Hello, this is Eleanor, single mother of one, speaking. How can I direct your call?"

"What the hell are you doing? You want full custody of Denise? You don't even hang out with her. In fact you push her off on your assistant!" Louis has to lean against the counter for support. He doesn't know what game Eleanor is playing at, but he doesn't like it.

"Like you don't pass her off to your neighbour four nights a week. What's the saying? People with glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Eleanor says. She slips the phone between her shoulder and ear while she continues to paint Denise's toes. 

Denise giggles and watches as pink appears on her skin. Normally mommy only really comes around to kiss her goodnight, but she's spent all day with her.

Louis frowns. "What are you talking about? Is that Denise? Let me talk to my daughter." He doesn't like this. Eleanor doesn't like to play games unless she knows she can win.

Eleanor sighs, "oh, Louis. You're in no position to be making any type of demands. Especially not when the court gets wind of the dangerous environment you put our daughter in. I mean when she's not being pawned off to Harry."

"Harry watches her while I work. I don't understand what's so wrong about that." Louis bites at his nails. "And what dangerous environment are you talking about?"

"The two child predators on your floor, the registered sex offenders living above you, oh and the three convicted drug dealers and felons scattered around." Eleanor laughs with Denise when the girl pulls a face.

Louis rolls his eyes. He can't control that. "Really? That's all? I don't let her out of my sight because I know they're nearby. She's always with an adult. What do you expect me to do? Just up and move? On my diner salary?"

Eleanor laughs at that and says to her daughter, "your father should be a comedian." She caps the nail polish and sets it behind her so their nails can dry. "Diner salary? Really? You don't even work at the diner, Louis. Or should I call you Lou Taylor?"

That's when Louis knows he's lost. He stays quiet for a few moments trying to sort all this out. "How... How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources," Eleanor says cryptically. "Once I found out I hired a private investigator to follow you. He wasn't cheap, but he got the job done."

"Listen, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't take Denise away from me. She's the only good thing in my life. As much as we were horrible together, she's the good that came out of us." Louis isn't above begging. He loves his daughter too much to let her go.

"Say bye bye to daddy." Eleanor holds the phone out and Denise leans in close to the receiver and giggles through her words, "bye bye, daddy!"

Louis doesn't get a chance to say anything else before the phone beeps to let him know that the call has been disconnected.

\------------

"Who does this classless bitch think she is?" Zayn is fucking livid, he's known Louis for years. He's seen him with his sisters and he's seen him with Denise, that baby is in some of the safest hands possible.

Liam's looking through the summons. "This is pretty airtight."

"I don't know what to do. Denise is never in the apartment when I do a show and after I'm done I put everything away and practically sanitise the room." Louis looks at his friends, trying to figure out what to do.

Once he had talked to Eleanor, he immediately headed to Zayn and Liam. Liam was a lawyer and Louis figured that if anyone could help him it would be his best mate.

"It was smart you came to us, and it was smart of you not to insult her on the phone. She can use that against you to defame your character." Liam says.

"I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. What does this mean though? What should I be doing to get ready for this? If she gets Denise, would I have to pay child support? Would I even be able to afford it is the question."

Liam nods reading through the guidelines. "She wants full custody but will allow one hour supervised visits once a week, will expect child support the amount will be negotiated in court if she wins."

Louis paces back and forth as he listens to Liam dissect the court jargon that he couldn't really process through his shock. "An hour? That's it? Denise won't even remember who I am! That's bullshit! Can I negotiate for more time if the court sided with her?"

"You can try and appeal, but ultimately the court will decide." Liam sits the papers on his coffee table and takes the coffee Zayn offers him.

Zayn shakes his head, "she was never even around Denise before, there's no way she can win."

"There's no way she can win, right?" Louis looks to Liam, wanting the truth and not a fake answer to reassure him.

"She has money, she'll probably spring for the best lawyer she can and she has evidence for her case. Videos off your website, probably a copy of your contract, hell they can just use google. It's not going to be easy, at all, but it's possible." Liam hopes it is at least.

Louis collapses into a chair and hold his head in his hands. "I don't understand why my job is a big deal. I make sure she's never around for it, plus it's what pays the bills. That job is the whole reason she already has a thirty thousand dollar college fund and it's still growing!"

That makes Liam smile. "That's good, we can get a copy of your bank statement, anything you have of the both of you, we can show the court you're a loving dad, and that you don't put your daughter around it."

"Why is she doing this? She didn't even want Denise for the longest time." Louis remembers fighting with Eleanor about keeping the baby.

"Because she's the wicked witch of Hyde Park," Zayn says irritated. He never liked Eleanor, even when Louis sort of got along with her.

Louis looks up at his friends. "She wasn't like this when we were fucking around. She was actually kind of nice. What changed?"

Zayn scoffs. "She's always been a bitch, she's only doing all of this to get at you."

"So what should I do? Act like I didn't get this court order? Do I just do things like I normally would?"

Liam nods his head. "You'll just act as normal as possible until your court date."

Louis nods, wishing this was just a bad dream. "If she gets Denise, I'm going back to England. I can't... I can't stay here knowing that my whole life is in the same city as me."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen." Liam says.

Looking at his friends, Louis can feel tears welling in his eyes. "She can't take her from me. She's all I have. Denise is... She's my precious angel."

Zayn is immediately there with his arms around Louis. "You heard Liam, with him as your lawyer and with me financially backing your case, we'll do whatever we can to ensure that Denise is still yours every other week."

"I don't... How can I even repay you guys? I can give you money. How much? Just say it. I'll figure out how to get it." Louis can't accept help for free. It's against everything he's instilled in himself.

"Louis, you've been my best friend for years. I know you would do the same if I was in your position." Zayn figures that's good enough.

Louis just tucks himself into his best friend's arms and stays there for as long as Zayn will let him. "You guys are my family. You know that, right?"

Liam stretches across the table to grab Louis' hand. "If, well if we don't win you're more than welcome to stay with us however long you want. Like you said, we're family."

Family isn't a word Louis says very often. Considering his rough and unstable childhood with two fathers, four siblings, and a half sister the word never really seemed to fit for them. Seeing now that he has his own daughter and a close knit band of lads who would do anything for Denise and him makes him think the word can mean more than just your biological parents and siblings.

Louis closes his eyes and feels the love and support surrounding him. "Family," he whispers. He's finally found his and he never wants to let it go.

\------------

It's about eight in the morning on Saturday when Niall finally stops pacing and decides to call Louis. He hasn't gotten any sleep, overwhelmed by the fact that today is it. Today's the day he has to literally put his ass on the line.

"Hello?" Louis' voice is rough and thick with sleep as he answers the phone.

"Hey, Louis. Sorry to call so early." Niall says while he tries to pour himself another mug full of coffee.

Louis frowns and looks at the bedside alarm clock. He hadn't even realised it was so early. "No, no, no. It's fine. To what do I owe this pleasurable wake up call?"

Niall takes his cup and walks it over to the coffee table, setting it on a coaster. "Well I want to talk, about everything. Today is the day and I haven't had a proper night's sleep. I have about 50 shades of dark circles under my eyes."

"Do... Do you want to do it over the phone or should I head to your place?" Louis looks around the room, the bag full of his stuff for tonight sitting on the armchair against the wall.

"I would rather tell you in person I guess." At least Niall's pretty sure he does, he could freeze up once Louis is actually sitting down next to him.

"I'll shower and be right over then. I'll pick up some breakfast too, yeah?" Louis is already tugging the comforter from his body as he speaks. He needs to lighten the mood of this phone call though, so jokes. "Do you want me to bring concealer for your eyes?"

"Breakfast sounds fine. Don't know about the whole makeup bit." Niall jokes.

Louis smiles softly even though Niall can't see him. "I'll bring it anyway. I use it before every show. See you soon, mate."

"Yeah, see you soon." Niall's voice falters. What the fuck is he going to say?

An hour and a half later finds Louis outside Niall's door with a dozen doughnuts and two coffees from Dunkin' Doughnuts. He knocks as best he can with the toe of his shoe. "Room service!"

A minute later Niall is pulling the door open, immediately smiling and grabbing both coffees from Louis. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks, mate." Louis steps inside and looks around. He sets the doughnuts on the coffee table and drops his duffel bag on the ground. "God I wish my place was this clean. Between Denise and me though, I could never get the apartment this clean."

"You only have her every other week." Niall teases, setting both warm, styrofoam cups onto a pair of coasters.

Louis pouts and looks at the blond. "I'm using her as an excuse." He laughs until he remembers the court order. "I might not be able to use her much longer."

Niall sits cross legged on one side of his sofa, opening the cardboard box full of pastries in front of him. "Why is that?"

"Eleanor wants full custody. She's saying that I place Denise in a dangerous environment." Louis sits next to Niall, grabbing his coffee to keep his hands warm. "She also found out about Lou Taylor."

"That's absolute bullshit, you're not putting her around it." Niall immediately looks concerned.

Louis sighs. "I know. Liam is going to represent me, but I'm still worried. Eleanor has money. She could pay off the judge if she really wanted to."

"I really hope Liam wins the case then. You should win anyway; you're nothing but a good person."

Louis smiles softly, looking at the ground. "Thanks, Niall. What did you want to talk about? There's a reason I'm here this early, I'm assuming."

"Right," Niall's says growing nervous. He picks a donut up and tries to distract himself with that.

Sipping at his coffee, Louis watches the hesitation and can feel the anxiety rolling off his friend. "Niall, you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable."

Niall is quick to shake his head. "If I don't I'm not gonna be able to get through tonight, and then you'll hate me because you'll be unemployed."

"Niall..." Louis sets his coffee down, ready to help with anything he needs to do. "Is whatever you can't tell why you're so hesitant above tonight?"

Nodding, Niall bites into his breakfast not expecting the jelly. "You sprung for the good kind too."

Not able to hold the laughter, Louis chuckles at the change in tension in their conversation. "Really? Come on, Niall. Jelly doughnuts?"

"The filling is the best part!" Niall is quick to defend, his mouth still mostly full so his words come out garbled.

"You're crazy! Blueberry glazed is obviously bomb." Louis grabs one of the said doughnuts and takes a huge bite. "Now, back on topic."

Niall sighs and swallows down his food, "right on topic. Jesus I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually best," Louis says. He smiles sheepishly though when a glare from Niall is all he receives. "Sorry, sorry. No more talking from me. Promise."

"My dad raised me alone. He would work long shifts through long weeks and usually I was by myself. Learned how to cook meals, kept the house clean, and went to bed at a reasonable time. Sometimes though he would have to travel for work so he would hire a babysitter. Normally our old neighbor, she was a sweet old lady, would watch me while he was gone." Niall explains, drinking his coffee through it. 

The more he's talking the more he wants to stop. "I was about thirteen when my dad had his first major trip, it was roughly a month and a half. Miss McCoy, the neighbor, ended up retiring to a nursing home which left my dad with few options. So he posted about needing a sitter and my dad hired the first one that responded. His name was Sean, he was like twenty two at the time."

Louis sets his coffee down and looks at Niall intently. He doesn't know where this is going, but he doesn't like it.

"Anyways Sean seemed alright at first, dad had him come over and spend a few hours for about a week with us because my dad wouldn't just leave his young son with a total stranger for so long. Well it came time for him to leave and at first being alone with Sean wasn't bad. He'd give me money to do things, played footie with me in the backyard, he was trying to be my friend. At least that's what I thought." Niall pauses and sighs, he should probably add scotch to his latte. 

"It started with him always around me. We had two couches and an armchair and he always sat right next to me so our legs were touching. He'd constantly follow me between the living room, kitchen, even my bedroom and he said he was just trying to keep an eye on me or whatever. He even tried following me into the bathroom at one point and I got really weirded out so he backed off. After that it got worse. He would start playing porn openly around me, said that it’s just to teach me what to expect when I start and how he was my age when he lost his virginity. He would try and get me to get high or drunk with him, I was never into it then so I always said no. I felt so strange and uncomfortable in my own home."

"Oh, Niall..." Louis whispers as he follows the boy's story.

This is the hard part, the part that makes Niall want to crawl out of his own skin so he doesn't have to deal with this. "Then he, well then he touched me. I was just brushing my teeth when he came barreling through, drunk and smelling like it. He stood right behind me and watched me and I almost wanted to run. I knew something was going to happen, the way he kept looking at me. He...he." 

Niall's been desperately holding it in and he can't help but choke in the middle of his sentence. "He put his hand on my hip and he said that I needed to stop trying to flirt with him, that he could get in trouble because he's so much older and I was only thirteen so I didn't- I didn't know at the time he was trying to manipulate me out of saying something. He wrapped one of his arms around me and the other one he pushed into my pajama pants and. I was sobbing and shaking, I never felt so terrified."

Louis wants to hug Niall or comfort him in any way possible. He doesn't know what to do though. "Niall, did he...?"

Niall's eyes are closed as he talks. "It was just a hand job then, but that's not all it was. He would start making me do things to him, told me that I wanted it otherwise he wouldn't do it. It progressed so fast, until one night he ripped me off the couch in the middle of a movie and carried me to my room, tossed me on the bed and locked the door behind him. He told me that he's waited long enough and that's when he forced me to have sex with him."

Louis feels like he could cry. At thirteen years old he was just starting to figure out his sexuality; he can't imagine the pain and psychological torment this out on a younger Niall. "Did... Did your dad find out? Please tell me that son of a bitch was castrated."

"It went on the entire he was babysitting me and I didn't say anything. I know I should have but I was scared and I was blaming myself so I didn't. My dad started using Sean as my sitter whenever he would leave."

Louis can't take it anymore. He reaches over and takes Niall's hand in his. "Niall, this will never be your fault. You know that, right?"

He lets Louis hold his hand. "I know that now. My dad only found out when he came home early from a trip, Sean had been too drunk that he didn't remember the voicemail my dad left. He walked in on him- my dad almost went to jail that day he called both the police and the ambulance."

"Niall..." Louis feels horrible. He had called Niall many things- homophobe, bigot, asshole- but never victim. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. I get it now and- job or no job- I can't put you through that again."

"No. No, I told you this," Niall pauses and tries to catch his breath. "I told you this so we could. You're not going to take advantage of me and I know that."

"If this is going to hurt you in any way- emotional, physical, or psychological- I won't do it. I like to think we've become friends. I don't hurt my friends." Louis won't do this. He won't hurt a friend to get farther in a career path.

That's what Niall had been worried about initially, but now he knows Louis and what kind of person he is and the warm heart he really has. "I might, I might need to take breaks but I think I'll be alright."

Louis frowns, but nods. "You'll be in complete control tonight. I won't even touch you if that's what you tell me you want. But, right now, I'm going to hug you. Okay?"

"Okay." Niall honestly feels very open and very vulnerable right now, he doesn't know if a hug will solve it but it would help.

Moving in slowly, Louis wraps his arms around Niall. He doesn't know how to comfort him. What do you say when something like that is said. "So I won't need the skirt and wig tonight?"

Niall can't help but laugh. "No, you're fine. But you really work the pink lipstick."

"Damn right I do." Louis squeezes a little bit tighter before letting go. "So we have ten and a half hours to kill now..."

"You're right. This might sound incredibly gay but do you want to do a mud mask? I got a new brand the other day and I've been wanting to try them." Niall says.

Louis chokes on his laughter as he looks at his friend. "I don't think I've ever loved you more than in this moment."

Grinning, Niall takes that as a yes and runs off to his bathroom. Niall feels like he's actually ready for tonight.

\------------

"I'm Kyle Hill and my channel is CelticCutie. Lou put a link down in the description box. Didn't you?" Niall looks over his shoulder and asks Louis, who's busy getting things all set up while Niall entertains the audience.

"Yup. If you log onto BritishBabe right now, you'll be redirected here." Louis says happily from where he's out of frame, pulling the last bit of clothing on that he normally wears.

"So is everyone excited then? I've never hooked up with a dude." Niall says turning the chat on.

'Wonder who's topping?'

'Lou actually going to dominate this time?'

Louis rolls his eyes. "Actually dominate? Are you all suggesting that because Perrie wears a strap on that I can't take charge?"

Niall can't help but choke on his laugh. "I think that's exactly what it means. No he's not dominating." 

There's a few more messages, one in particular that catches his eye. 'Didn't think Lou would snag himself a boyfriend.'

Louis smirks at that and comes forward to drape himself over Niall's shoulders. "Best boyfriend in the world actually. Couldn't ask for a better boy toy." He kisses Niall's cheek and gives him a loving smile.

Niall rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. "You're insufferable."

"But you love me anyway." Louis sing songs as he tackles Niall playfully to the bed.

Niall raises an eyebrow up at Louis, leaning in close enough to avoid being picked up by the microphone. "What are you playing at?"

Louis runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Trying to make this as natural and loving as possible. That way, it's less like having sex with a guy and more like having sex with someone you like regardless of... Bits and bobs."

"Either way it's still sex with a dude." Niall kisses Louis' cheek and sits up with Louis still in his lap.

"You lead, I'll follow." Louis whispers and buried his face into the crook of Niall's neck. "Just act natural. I have all the same hot spots as a girl."

Niall wants to remind Louis that he doesn't actually have a vagina but instead he threads his fingers through Louis' hair and brings him closer to kiss him.

Louis just smiles into the kiss and puts his all into the kiss. He had worn a light layer of the pink lipstick at Niall's request and he's hoping that it's smeared across the blond's face when he pulls back.

The soft, wet tip of Niall's tongue brushes against Louis' lips, licking into his mouth when he has the chance to.

"Ni- Kyle," Louis says just loud enough to be picked up for the viewers. He looks at Niall, hoping that he's doing his best seduction face. He grabs one of Niall's hands tentatively and places it on his chest. "Touch me, Kyle."

Niall pushes Louis back onto his bed and crawls over him, pushing his hands under and up Louis' shirt letting his thumbs graze over his nipples.

Louis arches up into the touch and lets his eyes slip shut as he feels that spike of arousal flow through him. He stretches up, pressing his lips against Niall's.

"This good?" Niall asks against Louis' lips, trailing his mouth down his neck to suck on the column of his throat.

Moaning softly, Louis nods. His hands twitch with the urge to touch Niall. He isn't sure where he stands on being able to touch the blond. "Can I... Can I touch?"

Niall hesitates, but only for a moment and says loud enough for the camera, "yeah. Yes of course you're my boyfriend."

Louis smiles and gently lets his hands come up to caress and drag his nails softly against Niall's skin. "Thank you," Louis whispers. He continues, bit louder, "I love you."

Niall gives him a surprised look but continues on. "Love you too, babe. Enough lovely dovey stuff, I'm sure the viewers want us to get to the good part."

"Take it at your own pace," Louis whispers before leaning up to kiss the blond once more.

Niall reaches down and pulls away from Louis long enough to get his shirt over and off himself, tossing it to the ground nearby. It's the first time he's actually been shirtless in front of Louis and that makes him blush.

Louis smiles and licks his lips before sitting up and pressing his lips to the exposed collarbone. He bites at the flesh there before pulling back and pulling his own shirt off. He sneaks a glance to the screen. The view count is up to about nine thousand nine hundred. "We only need about hundred more."

Niall nods and this time attaches his mouth to Louis' torso, lavishing the bud of his nipple while his hands softly ran down Louis' skin and towards the tie on his sweatpants.

"Shit," Louis' voice is breathy as he arches into the touch. His hips cant upward as Niall's fingers tease at his waistband. He never told Niall about the deep blue thong underneath. "Kyle, babe..."

"Hm," Niall hums and looks up at him, his lips red and wet from kissing.

Louis smiles lightly and pushes his sweats down a bit, letting the top of his ass hang out of them. "Got a bit of a surprise for you."

"What kinda surprise?" Niall looks down between them, only to see the lining of underwear.

"Well..." Louis blushes, realising now that this might be too much for Niall all at once. "It's kind of... Men's lingerie."

Confused, Niall manages to wiggle Louis' sweats down further, his eyes going wide. "Oh, shit."

"I'm sorry," Louis whispers, "I usually wear them in my videos and I didn't even think... Is it too much?" He suddenly feels so self conscious.

"No," Niall is quick to say. "You look, shit, you look good."

Louis blushes and swallows the lump in his throat. "Really? You like it?" He smiles tentatively as he manages to get his sweats completely off and onto the floor.

"I'm being totally serious." Niall can feel himself hardening, his bulge pressing firmly into Louis' thigh.

Feeling Niall's hard cock against him feels like a victory for Louis. After hearing the traumatic story, he had been worried that this show would go horribly wrong very quickly. Knowing that Niall is at least semi enjoying himself makes Louis feel like he's on top of the world.

With a mischievous smirk, Louis tempts everything by pressing up to rub his erection against Niall's own. "Do you want it, babe?"

Since they've started Niall's been pretty quiet, trying to please Louis but now for the first time tonight he lets out the smallest whine, moaning at the applied pressure. "Fuck."

"Yeah? You like that?" Louis rolls his hips again, wanting to make sure that Niall could stop him if he wanted.

He leans up and presses their mouths together as his hands glide into the back of his sweats. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Niall can't help the sound he makes when Louis' hands reach his ass. "Want me to strip then?"

Louis nods and smiles up at the blond. "Unless you plan on trying to fuck me with your clothes on."

"You think that would work?" Niall sits back and kicks his sweats off his legs, leaving him in only the briefs he specifically wore for tonight.

"Probably not. We can try another day though." Louis' hands immediately attach themselves to Niall's thigh and he loves the tight green silky boxer briefs that cling to his muscles there. "Fuck, you look so good like this."

Niall's breathing picks up, he's starting to get nervous the more clothes are coming off. He has to keep pushing through, this is all voluntary, nothing bad is going to happen and he knows it.

Louis senses something shift in the air and brings his hands back so that Niall has more breathing room. "You good?"

He tries for a smile and nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to breathe through things is all."

"Your pace," Louis whispers as he pushes Niall back a bit and moves so he's more in front of the camera. They had talked about what to do if Niall needed a moment and Louis had volunteered to slowly jack himself off while Niall takes the time he needs.

Niall inhales through his nose and exhales out his mouth, watching Louis.

Louis is more in his element here. While he loves partner work, solo shows are what he excels at considering his usual time crunch to find partners. He reaches into his thong and pulls out his cock, moaning as the freedom allows it to stand nearly straight and tall. "Fuck," his voice cracks as he wraps a hand around himself and starts to slide it back and forth across his skin.

Mentally Niall decides 'fuck it' and he's wrapping his hand around Louis', helping him get himself off.

"Shit. Oh, fuck," Louis can feel the solid press of Niall against his back and he's never felt this safe and warm before. He tilts his head backwards and rests it on Niall's shoulder as he kisses and nips at the column of the boy's neck.

"Can I fuck you like this? With you on your hands and knees?" Niall kisses down Louis' spine while his hand keeps going, the nervous lump in his chest slowly dissipating.

Louis can't form words so he settles for nodding emphatically at the words. He looks at the blond and wonders where this burst of courage came from.

Honestly Niall himself doesn't know where it came from but he's glad it did. He keeps telling himself he can do this, growling low in his throat and biting at Louis' underwear bunched around his legs just under his ass. "I want you out of these now."

Nodding once more, Louis shimmies a bit until the material is completely off his body and he throws it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. "No teasing, yeah? I just want you inside me."

Kissing just under Louis' spine, Niall hooks his thumbs into his underwear and pushes them down, moaning when his swollen cock presses up against his belly.

"Can I, uh," Louis bites his lip and can feel the blush take over his normally calm feature. "Can I see your cock? Just realised I've yet to see it."

Niall is glad Louis is quiet enough to avoid being heard. Niall can't help the way his skin flushes and he hopes it’s not noticeable. "Yeah, might as well see what I'm about to put in you."

Laughing at that, Louis turns slightly and his breath hitches. "Jesus! I've taken some dicks, but fuck! You're fucking huge!"

Niall laughs and gives Louis a look at how loud he is. "Don't act so surprised every time you see it, darling."

Blushing profusely, Louis looks up at Niall. "I want to suck your cock. Can I do that? God, you could fucking choke me with that dick."

"Fuck, yes. What do you guys think?" Niall's a little more confident, smirking lazily at the laptop screen.

Louis had practically forgotten that they weren't exactly alone. He turns to read some of the comments aloud. "'Choke that bitch', 'fuck him up fast', God your cock is huge'... I feel like that's a yes."

He moves so that they're in full view of the cameras before grabbing the base of Niall's cock. He moans when he can't even for his hand around it. "Jesus. Do all the Irish have horse cocks or did I just get lucky?"

Niall laughs and covers his mouth with his hand. "You're making me blush over here. Flattery will get you everywhere Mister Taylor."

Louis smiles up at him before letting his tongue dart out and lick at the head of the blond's dick. He moans loudly and obscenely at the taste of precum and knows that this show is going to be one of his best. "Calling me Mister Taylor in bed will get you anything you want. Fuck it's so sexy with your accent."

Niall's eyes slip closed and he relaxes against the mattress, sighing in content. "Jesus, you're a filthy angel."

"Aren't Irish people devoutly Catholic? Is it sacrilegious to call me an angel when I've got your dick in my mouth?" Louis smiles mischievously and goes down on the blond.

"Just shut up and suck." Niall says a little impatiently, tugging on Louis' hair for good measure.

Louis makes an indignant noise around the member in his mouth, but isn't truly too worried about it. He allows himself to take his time and thoroughly enjoy himself with this blowjob. He wasn't faking for the cameras when he commented on Niall's size. The boy was easily the thickest Louis has had the pleasure of putting in his mouth and he's damn sure he's up there in length too.

He moans loudly as he feels the tip of Niall pressing at the back of his throat. Louis wants to take all of him into his mouth, but he knows he needs to take this slow.

Niall's back arches off the bed an inch. "Fuck, just like that, babe. You're the prettiest cocksucker."

The backhanded compliment only spurs Louis on and he presses forward, letting Niall's cock down into his throat. It's a tight fit and his body's knee jerk reaction to swallow only makes it tighter. He reaches up to grab at Niall's hand, needing the physical touch to let him know he's doing it right.

Niall laces their fingers and let's his thumb sweep out across Louis' knuckles while he moans out praises and filthy, filthy words.

Pulling off, Louis gasps for air and coughs a bit to get the oxygen he so desperately needs. He lets his hand work Niall over, slick from all the saliva and precum. "Fuck me. Jesus, I need you inside of me."

"Hands and knees." Is all Niall says, sitting back onto his calves while he waits for Louis to get himself situated.

Louis scrambles to comply to Niall's orders and faces the cameras so that the audience can see his reactions to the good fucking he's about to get. "Please, Kyle, fucking hell I need this."

Niall spits on his hand, quick to start fingering him. It's fast and messy and Niall is actually dying to be inside.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis is chanting as he feels Niall's fingers inside him. He doesn't know why he's this desperate. Everything just feels extra heightened today and he can't wait any longer. "Just fuck me. Don't need prep. Oh, fuck."

After making sure he's pretty stretched, Niall gets onto his knees and grabs Louis' lips hard enough to leave marks, cautiously pushing in until his pelvis was pressed against Louis' ass.

A long loud moan is all that Louis can really manage. Even with prep, the stretch and burn to take Niall's cock is just on the right side of painful and he can practically feel his back tense up. "Fucking- move!"

"Shit," Niall doesn't think he's ever been balls deep in someone this tight before. He rests his chest against Louis' back and grabs onto the edge of the bed with both hands, starting a hard and fast pace.

Louis whimpers and moans as his entire body is rocked with the force of the thrust from Niall. He wasn't expecting such a frantic fuck from the blond, but he's definitely satisfied. His hand slips against the sheets and send him sprawling face first and making the angle of Niall's thrusts shift.

He lets out the loudest, most guttural moan he's ever heard come from himself as the new angle has Niall pressing against his prostate with every push inside him. "Right there, fuck, right there, right there, right there!"

Niall tries angling every thrust, moaning loud and unabashed in Niall's apartment. Even if he has a shitty week at least he had a good lay.

Louis moans loudly and can feel the tension building in his body. His cock hangs, swollen, between his legs. He hasn't touched it since Niall entered him and he feels like he could come at any second. "C-can I come? Please, Ni... Kyle!"

Niall wraps his hand around Louis' head, "want you to do it all over my hand so you can lick it clean."

His breath stutters as Niall's grip around his cock is warm and tight. It's only a couple of strokes before he's coming all over Niall's hand. "Oh fuck! Shit!"

Niall holds his now sticky, cum laden fingers out in front of Louis while he thrusts into him. "Clean me off so I can come on you."

Louis opens his mouth and takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean and making sure to get every last drop off of Niall's hand. He's never been fed his own cum and it's probably one of the hottest things he's ever had done to him. He feels completely at Niall's mercy.

Niall kisses Louis' spine and flips him over onto his back. Climbing over him, Niall has one knee on either side of Louis' biceps. His own hand wraps around his cock and he starts to jack off, moaning Lou's name as he finally falls over the edge and he's coming all over Louis' face. Honestly he might as well have thrown a bucket of it on him there's so much more than even Niall expected.

Louis can feel the hot liquid hitting his face and he can't believe there's so much of his. He can feel it sticking to his eyelashes and sliding down the contours of his face back into his hair. He can feel it clinging to his lips and rolling down his chin into his neck. It's the sexiest thing he's ever done. He kicks his lips for a taste, loving the salty mix of himself and Niall on his tongue.

"Jesus H Christ." Niall's out of breath, his cock now soft. That had gone a million times better than even Niall thought it would. "Want me to get a towel for you, doll?"

Louis shakes his head, wanting to savour this a bit longer. "Later. You need to sign off." He lazily waves his hand in the direction of the cameras and knows that he needs to sign off as well- and promote his channel and remind his viewers to sign up for the competition- but he's too exhausted to move.

Niall just stretches an arm out and hits what he's pretty sure is the correct tab on his laptop, yawning and settling back in. "There problem solved! You sure you don't want me to get a towel? I'll even wet it for you."

"Only if you promise to clean me up. I'm not moving for awhile." Louis yawns and splutters a bit as more of Niall's release makes its way into his mouth.

Laughing through a yawn Niall gets up and heads to his bathroom for a towel, holding the corner under the warm spray of sink water. Once it's wet and wrung out he brings it back to his room and sits next to Louis, starting to clean him up. "That better princess?"

Louis nods and opens his eyes carefully, not wanting to get any spunk in his eyes. "Much better, pumpkin. Hope you’re okay with sharing the bed tonight. I meant it when I said I wasn't moving."

Niall rolls his eyes fondly. "Fine, but I get the fluffy pillow."

"So me?" Louis says with a bright smile. He looks at Niall for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. "I hope I was good enough for you."

"You are-I mean were, you were great." Niall catches himself. Where the hell did that come from?

Louis closes his eyes and hums softly. He smiles softly and jokes, "well I'm glad I have you as my boyfriend. Means I can get that cock whenever I want, right?"

Niall shrugs. "I don't know there's already other people who have asked. There's a schedule blocked out, but I'm sure I can fit you in there somewhere."

Frowning, Louis pushes himself up onto his elbows. "Others? You mean Selene? Oh, baby. I'm much better than that."

"She can put her feet behind her head. Christ think about it." Niall says.

"I can..." Louis can't really think of something that impressive. He flops back down, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders. He's upset that Niall would start comparing them. "I can do something and that's all that matters."

Niall just grins. "She can't take a dick like you. I don't think anyone can."

Louis looks up at Niall's dopey grin and can't stay mad. "You're lucky you're cute, mister." He rolls his eyes but leans in to kiss him once again.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Niall fakes a sigh, but he kisses Louis back. Somewhere in the back of his mind his subconscious is trying to tell him that the show is over, they don't need to kiss, it just feels natural.

"Yes, well-" Louis stops talking when he sees a blinking red light behind Niall. "You idiot! The camera is still on!"

Niall's mouth drops, mortified. He's scrambling to get up and turn it off, properly this time. "Well fuck."

Louis just stares at Niall for a second, shocked that their private banter was out there for the world to see. He breaks down into laughter as he thinks about their conversation though. "Well if people doubted we were dating, that snippet of domesticity will sway them otherwise."

That makes Niall chuckle, he didn't even realize they were talking like they were a couple. "I wonder how many more people are going to request us together again."

"Who knows. Did you reach the ten thousand mark though? That's the first question we need answered." Louis sits up and runs at his eyes a bit, wanting to stay awake and just lay there with Niall.

"Can we worry about the details after like a nap?" Niall just wants to get some sleep, he's exhausted.

Louis nods, smiling at the boy. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who's zapped of energy. Now get back in bed and cuddle up close."

Niall dives into bed and pulls Louis under the covers and into his arms. "Is this good for you?"

"Perfect," he yawns and curls himself against Niall. He presses a soft kiss to whatever skin he can find since he's too tired to stretch up for a proper peck. "Now it's sleepy time."

\------------

Louis paces around his living room anxiously. Liam kept assuring him that Eleanor has to drop Denise off today like normal, but he kept dreading that she might not show up. It was already past three on Sunday. She's an hour late and he wonders if she's deliberately doing this to him.

It's another twenty minutes before there's a knock on the front door.

"Fucking finally," he mutters and goes to throw open the door. "You're late. What took you so long?"

Eleanor rolls her eyes. "Traffic if you must know."

Denise giggles in delight when she sees him and claps her hands. "Daddy!"

Louis smiles and reaches out for her. "There's my angel! Daddy missed you. Do you want to have dinner with Harry? He's coming over tonight." He tickles her tummy and kisses at her face.

Denise goes into her dad's arms easy enough and nods frantically when she hears Harry's name, she misses Harry. 

"Well I need to leave before I contract some sort of life threatening disease." Eleanor says and wrinkles her nose.

"See you Wednesday. I'll be sure to dress in my best." He turns, eagerly shutting the door in her face.

He looks down at Denise and sees her painted nails and nice dress. He knows that he can't give her that kind of stuff and he wonders if maybe he's doing the right thing by taking her away from Eleanor every other week. "Did you have fun with mommy?"

Denise shrugs. Mommy has been paying more attention but it's uncomfortable, almost like she doesn't know how to be a parent. "Miss daddy!"

"Daddy missed you to, princess." He kisses her her and sets her down. "Are you hungry? Want to play?"

Soon enough Denise is sitting on the sofa watching a kid show while eating Goldfish out of a plastic bowl sitting in her lap.

Louis kisses at her hair and thinks about getting her used to the idea of living with Eleanor long term. As great as Liam is, the courts usually side with the mother in these cases. "Niecy, do you like living with mommy?"

Denise shakes her head no and washes her crackers down with the apple juice in her sippy cup.

Not a moment later there's a knock on the door.

Frowning, Louis sets Denise on the couch. "I'll be right back, love."

He heads to the door and opens it, shock on his face when he sees, "Niall!"

Niall smiles sheepishly and offers a wave. "Yeah, hey. Sorry I forgot my phone charger here the other day and I really don't want to buy another one."

"Uh," Louis looks over at his daughter, "yeah. Yeah. Um, come on in. We're watching Peppa Pig."

"Oh." Niall immediately catches on as he heads inside to see a tiny carbon copy of Louis now watching him instead of the television.

Louis smiles and picks up his daughter, bringing her over to the blond. "Niall, this is my angel- Denise."

"Hi, Denise. I'm Niall." He says and grabs her hand to shake it. 

Denise's eyes light up at the sound of his voice and she's in awe trying to reach out and touch his throat where the sound was coming from.

"I think she likes you," Louis says with a smile. He leans over a bit, unsure of what his body is doing until he presses a chaste kiss to the boy's cheek. "Want to hold her?"

Niall is surprised by the kiss but he takes Denise anyway, smiling softly at her. "I love the pink nails, very fashionable."

The baby just presses her hand against his neck and giggles furiously when he talks, she can feel the vibration of it.

Louis watches the two of them and the same feeling he had with Harry shifts inside of him. He feels complete and happy. He watches Denise giggle and loves the instant connection between the two.

"Do you want to stay for a little bit? We're just watching some television." Louis doesn't want Niall to leave so soon.

"Yeah, alright." Niall walks further inside and sits on the couch, Denise moving around to sit on his lap with her hand still on his throat. 

"Pretty." She says referring to his considerably thick accent.

Louis chuckles and sits next to them and tucks himself in next to Niall's warm body. "She's never heard an accent except mine. Mine's nearly gone as well."

"I'm used to it, the accent always gets the girls." Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

"Hey, now. She's still jailbait. Leave her alone, now." Louis teases as he reaches over to ouch a stray bit of hair from her eyes.

"That's fine," Niall sniffles, "I can wait seventeen years."

Louis pouts. "You will do no such thing. I won't allow it. You'd have to ask my permission and I wouldn't give it." He sneaks a glance up at his friend. Denise seems so content and it makes Louis' heart ache for that feeling of companionship.

Niall sighs heavily and holds Denise up in front of him. "Your daddy is standing in the way of true love!"

"Love!" Denise giggles and pats at Niall's face. 

"True love? That doesn't exist. I thought I had found my true love and look where that left me." Louis' tone is jovial, but his words hold a hint of truth to them.

Niall looks at Louis and smiles softly. "You'll find that someone eventually, I haven't found anyone either you know."

Louis looks to his lap and bites at his lip. He wants to take that plunge, just like he did with Harry. He knows that this relationship is still fragile and he doesn't want to say the wrong thing. "Is... Is that an invitation?"

"An invitation?" Niall gets it right after though and he can't help but turn as pink as Denise's nail polish. "Oh, uh, I mean-"

"I just, uh, well, I meant..." Louis pulls back from Niall's side, trying to put some space between them. "Never mind. It was stupid of me to even think about."

Niall is quick to shake his head. "No. No it's not stupid. Is that what you want? A date?"

Louis looks up at Niall, still a bit flushed from his embarrassment. "I understand if it's too much. I just..."

After Saturday night Niall's been questioning everything himself. He actually, truly enjoyed it, the sex and everything following it. He doesn't know if he's necessarily into guys or if he's interested in Louis but he's not turned off by the idea of going out. "I'd love to, go on a date I mean."

"Really?" Louis smiles as he looks to the blond. "I wasn't sure if... You know... Thought you were pretty exclusive to just women."

"Yeah, but then I had mind blowing sex with a pretty attractive guy. I think you know him." Niall says.

Louis' eyes widen and he takes Denise from Niall's arms. "Don't say that in front of her! Next thing you know she'll be saying that."

"She's a baby! And am I lying?" Niall asks.

"You're lucky you're cute." Louis rolls his eyes and surged forward to kiss the boy. "Besides, you're definitely cuter."

It's Niall's turn to roll his eyes before growing serious. "I do want you to know that I'm not comfortable enough to just do... It again. The first time was to keep our jobs. I need to ease into everything from here on."

"Lucky for you I'm actually kind of modest in my relationships. I don't put out until the end of month two." Louis smiles softly. He thinks about how crazy his life has been the past two weeks and he wonders how he's made it through.

"Well it might work out then." Niall says and smiles back while Denise settles in his lap.

Louis smiles and moves closer to him once more. He tucks himself into Niall's side and rests his hand on his baby girl. Things were starting to fall into place.

\------------

Louis paces around the lobby of the courthouse. He bounces Denise in his arms as a way to get rid of his nervous energy. "Where will Denise be during this whole thing?"

Zayn looks at his friend, not missing the anxious bounce in Louis' step. "He's not here yet but I called Niall. I want to be right behind you otherwise I'd do it. There's a waiting room and there's a park down the road."

"Should I be this nervous? I haven't done anything wrong. Fuck, where is Niall?" Louis is looking at his friend and can see Liam heading towards them. He's more worried than ever when Eleanor and her lawyer can be seen across the lobby laughing at something that can't be seen or heard.

Only a few seconds later Niall comes rushing in. "Sorry, there was an accident off the freeway, it was a bitch to get here."

Louis smiles softly and feels himself stop bouncing. "Hey. You sure you're okay to watch her? I don't want to put you in a weird situation."

"I don't mind at all, she's adorable." Niall says and smiles when Denise lights up at the sound of his voice.

"Ni! Ni!" Denise bounces up and down in Louis' arms, reaching out for the blond.

Louis kisses her forehead and holds her tightly before handing her over. "Zayn said there's a park down the street. You can take her there and while the judge deliberates, we'll call you to head back. As soon as the verdict is given, if he grants her full custody, I have to give her to Eleanor immediately."

Nodding, Niall balances Niecy on his hip. "Right. I'll keep my phone on then."

Louis looks at the girl once more, tears welling in his eyes. This is possibly the last time he'll see her and his heart is breaking. "Daddy loves you, Niecy. Daddy loves you a whole bunch."

"Love daddy! Love daddy!" She shouts happily, smiling big at her dad.

Eleanor looks over at the commotion and rolls her eyes. Of course Louis would have her say that. It would help his case immensely and honestly, he has no chance of winning.

A small woman steps out of the courtroom and smiles. "Calder versus Tomlinson? The judge is ready to hear your case."

"Good luck." Niall doesn't think about it when he kisses Louis' cheek and heads out.

The entire party moves inside and is directed to where they need to go and wait.

Louis turns to Liam. "You sure you can do this? Eleanor probably hired the spawn of Satan himself to represent her."

"She is the spawn of Satan, the other guy is just her lawyer." Liam says, settling his briefcase on the ground next to his feet.

The bailiff enters from behind the judge's podium. "All rise for the honourable Judge Walsh."

Louis stands nervously and chews at the inside of his lip. He looks across the courtroom to Eleanor, wondering how she could be that calm about their daughter's future.

Everyone sits and the Judge looks at the papers in front of him. "We're here to discuss the custody of one Denise Lynn Tomlinson, correct?"

The lawyer for Eleanor, Mister Cowell as it were, nods. “That's correct, your Honour. My client, Miss Calder here, has collected evidence again Mister Tomlinson, proving him to be an unfit parent and wishes to ensure full custody rights for herself and to ensure that Denise never sees her father again."

"Alright," he says reading through the summary. "Plaintiff, plead your case."

Mister Cowell stands up and walks in front of the table where Eleanor sits with a smirk on her face. "Your Honour, as per previous custody orders, Miss Calder has been dropping Denise off at Mister Tomlinson's apartment every other Sunday afternoon. Each time she says come to his residence, there is something wrong- a leak, a door that doesn't properly close, a broken kitchen sink- something is always broken. Miss Calder does not wish to leave her daughter in a home that can barely function."

He turns back around to the table and grabs a file. "Miss Calder also hired a private investigator and the stuff she found was appalling. Within fifty feet of Mister Tomlinson's front door there are two registered sex offenders, a convicted child molester, and a man who boasts a huge collection of child pornography. Thankfully, that man has since been arrested thanks to Miss Calder's findings."

"Do you have evidence of the things wrong in his apartment?" Walsh asks him.

"No, your Honour. Miss Calder never ventured in farther than the front door. She was too worried about something breaking below her or breaking and harming her." Mister Cowell can concede that point if necessary. The main blow has yet to come.

Walsh nods his head, "unless there is evidence I will dismiss said claims."

Louis breathes a small sigh of relief. He knows his apartment is a piece of shit, but he always has the broken whatever it might be fixed within a week.

Mister Cowell nods, preparing for his last bit of evidence. "If your Honour would look at pages four to eight in your file, you'll see security camera pictures of Denise being left alone with a woman while Mister Tomlinson is nowhere in sight. These pictures were taken from PornHub Inc. headquarters in Manhattan. The last reason that Miss Calder believes that Mister Tomlinson should be deemed unfit is because Mister Tomlinson is the one and only Lou Taylor, a pornstar that is register with the company stated earlier."

"I see," he eventually dismisses Mister Cowell and calls for the defense. 

Liam gives Louis a reassuring nod and heads up to the stand. "Your Honour, Mister Tomlinson is nothing but a good parent- a better parent than most. I have a statement from Denise's pre-school teacher. Louis has been to pick her up every day she goes on his weeks, yet Mister Styles has yet to meet Miss Calder, only her assistants. I asked for security footage from a few of the Calder's restaurants and it displays Miss Calder spending hours at a time almost every night when she is supposed to be with her daughter."

"Objection. Mister Styles is Mister Tomlinson's neighbour. Having an unbiased statement from him is impossible." Mister Cowell stands from his seat and looks at the judge.

While they are neighbors, Mister Styles still is Denise's teacher and the judge expects nothing but an unbiased opinion. "Overruled."

Louis smiles a bit. So far everything seemed to be going okay. Hopefully the judge would see that he isn't a horrible parent like Eleanor tries to paint him out to be. He looks to Liam, a little more hope in his eyes.

Liam continues on. "I have evidence from doctor's appointments, every signature is Mister Tomlinson's. He cares for his daughter's health and welfare, something an unfit parent would not do."

"Do you have those documents with you, Mister Payne?" The judge looks up from the file in front of him, staring at the lawyer speaking to him.

Nodding Liam goes back to his table and pops open the locks on his briefcase, removing the Manila folder. He heads back and holds it out for the judge to take.

"Proceed," the judge says as he takes the folder and begins to flip through it.

"I also have pictures Louis has of every event that's happened in Denise's life so far, Miss Calder is absent from all of them." Liam explains.

Mister Cowell rolls his eyes and stands. "Objection. Miss Calder cannot control when her daughter will talk or walk. My client said that Denise first did both of these things at Mister Tomlinson's apartment. Why would she have pictures of events that happened in his home?"

Liam is quick to say, "I wasn't talking about her walking and talking, we can all agree that it was only luck. I have written statements from a few of Miss Calder's staff that wish to remain anonymous. All of them mention that they have organized parties for her, her christening, Miss Calder has not attended any."

"I'll allow it considering the sheer amount of testimonies I have in file here. Do you have any other evidence, Mister Payne?" The judge looks down at the few people in the courtroom from his high up seat.

"As for who lives in Mister Tomlinson's apartment building, he cannot control who his neighbors happen to be. The ones that he knew about are all registered."

The judge makes a few notes in the margins of his evidence files. "And do you have anything to refute the last statement? That alone is serious evidence against Mister Tomlinson."

"Your Honour, Denise is not in a dangerous environment. The security footage the plaintiff has shows her in a waiting room of a professional corporation. Just because that corporation happens to deal with adult entertainment, does not mean that Denise was around anything explicit or inappropriate. Mister Tomlinson does not have her around when he does film his shows and he keeps anything considered sexual under lock and key in his home. His career has provided Denise with a growing college fund. I have a bank statement to show that there is already over thirty thousand dollars in savings."

Eleanor looks over at Louis, disbelief and rage on her features.

The judge nods and sighs. "I think I've seen all I need. I will need a ten minute recess and then we will reconvene here for the verdict." He bangs his gavel.

"All rise," the bailiff says as the judge makes his way out.

Afterwards, Liam walks back to Louis and offers a smile. "I think it went well, yeah?"

Zayn grabs Liam by the lapels of his suit and pulls his fiancé into him, kissing him. "You're so fucking sexy when you're up there."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Wait until we're out of here to snog him, yeah?" He pulls out his phone and checks the time. The whole exchange only took about twenty minutes and he's feeling pretty confident.

He thumbs down in his contacts until he comes across Niall's name. With smile, he presses the call button and listens while it rings.

Niall absently slides his thumb to accept the call, "Denise, you can look at the flowers, not eat them! Oh, hey, Louis."

"Hey. The judge went back to deliberate. He said he'll have his decision in about ten minutes." Louis heads towards the back of the court room and sits down. He can't fight the smile on his face. "I think Liam did it. I honestly think he may have beaten her lawyer."

"Yes! If yes, we'll go out to dinner." Niall says.

Louis laughs lightly. "All of us will. It's not a secret how much I make anymore so I'll take you, Liam, Zayn, and Denise out to dinner. I'll even call Harry and he can meet us. That way my entire family is together."

"I'm heading back now, I'll see you in fifteen." Niall says starting to head back.

"Okay. Just come in the back and sit there. I don't think Denise will make too much noise, but better safe than sorry." Louis says his goodbyes and hangs up as he heads back towards the his friends. "Are we sure we did everything we could?"

"He's not an easy lawyer to beat but I think we might have managed to do it." Liam is partially confident, he's not trying to get anyone's hopes up but it went well.

Louis takes a deep breath. "Can he set the custody agreement any way he wants? Like giving me primary custody and restricting Eleanor to every other weekend?"

"Basically," Liam says. It's not long before the recess is over and they're being called back into the courtroom.

Louis looks to the doors of the courthouse, wondering where Niall is. If he's wrong and the judge gives custody to Eleanor, he has to hand Denise over immediately. If she's not there to hand over, he's pretty sure something will happen to him.

The judge reenters the courtroom and Liam sits at attention waiting for the verdict. 

A few moments later Niall tries to quietly enter, but Denise sees Louis and she can't help but squeal. "Daddy!"

The entire courtroom turns to look at the entering pair.

Louis smiles softly as he sees his angel and blows her a kiss before putting a finger to his lips. She knows that means daddy needs quiet.

Niall flushes and sits in the back with the now quiet baby. Denise looking up at Niall and making a big show of zipping her lips.

The judge clears his throat to get everyone's attention back to him. "Now, I've looked over the evidence and I've decided to change the asked for custody agreement. Mister Tomlinson, even with his unusual job, seems to be doing a lot more for his daughter than you, Miss Calder."

He flips the page on his files and looks at his notes. "With that said, I'm granting Louis Tomlinson full custody."

Liam keeps himself professional, but he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. 

"That's not fair!" Eleanor whines, she's beyond upset that she lost, and to Louis of all people.

"Miss Calder, I have not finished. If I were you, I would hold your tongue." The judge looks over the charging document and reads his handwriting. "There are a few conditions that must be met though. Mister Tomlinson, you a required to move from your current apartment. I don't want her anywhere near any convicted sex criminals and you must also have a separate bedroom for her. Since I know how rare and expensive that is in Queens and more likely to be found in upper Manhattan, Miss Calder will be paying you child support of fifty thousand dollars a month until Denise reaches the age of twelve or enters middle school. At that time, we will reassess the living arrangements and child support."

Eleanor's jaw almost hits the ground and she almost says something until Simon shoots her a look.

"Unbelievable." Zayn says, awed, under his breath.

Louis looks to Liam in disbelief. He's finally going to be able to give Denise everything she's always wanted.

"And with that, court is adjured." The judge slams his gavel down and proceeds to exit the courtroom.

Niall comes up to Louis with Denise in his hands. "Louis, congratulations! I'm glad we get to celebrate instead of mope tonight."

Louis smiles brightly and grabs his daughter happily from Niall's arms before kissing the blond cautiously on the lips. "Niecy! My precious angel, did you enjoy the park with Niall?"

Denise nods and she turns her head so Louis can see the flower Niall tucked behind her ear.

"Oh! Such a pretty flower!" He holds her tightly before looking across the courtroom at Eleanor. 

"Should... Should I let Eleanor say goodbye?" Louis asks Liam quietly. He doesn't know the correct protocol for this.

"It's up to you, you have primary custody." Liam says, locking up his briefcase.

He sighs. He would want her to give him the opportunity. "I'll be right back. Discuss amongst yourself where you want to eat."

Louis kisses Denise's forehead as he heads towards his ex. "Eleanor? Uh, I thought maybe you'd, um, you might want to say goodbye."

Eleanor doesn't even acknowledge him, she only kisses her daughter's forehead. "Hey, pretty girl. Mom enjoyed the last few weeks, we spent so much time together. I know you don't understand, but I'm sorry I wasn't a better mommy. I love you, Niecy."

Denise looks at her mom and frowns. She doesn't quite understand why her mommy seems so upset. "Mommy?"

Louis sighs. "If you get me a current picture, I'll be sure to make sure she remembers who you are and everything."

Finally Eleanor looks at Louis. "I'll fax it to you."

"Perfect..." Louis stands there awkwardly. He clears his throat a few times unsure of what was really the proper thing to do here was. "I'll wait for your fax then."

She kisses Denise's head one last time and turns away, stalking off.

Louis feels horrible for her, but he has to remember that she would of had no remorse if it had been the other way around. Sighing, he heads back over to the other three with a smile. "Well, let's head to lunch. We have to celebrate and start apartment hunting!"

"Harry's gonna be sad," Zayn says. He can already imagine the look on his face.

Louis chuckles. "I think he'll be just fine. My friend Taylor is moving in across the hall and she thinks he is cute as fuck."

"Oh, so now you’re playing matchmaker? You think one date makes you as expert?" Liam smiles brightly as the group heads outside into the muggy Manhattan summer.

“He’s overly charming. He’ll make it work between us and Harry and Taylor.” Niall laughs as he slings an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

"Wait until he's cranky from staying up to take care of a sick baby. He won't seem so charming then." Liam smiles brightly as they hail a taxi.

Niall shrugs, "I've seen him pissed off. Kinda hot if you ask me." 

Denise puts her hands on her dad's face and shouts. "Hot! Hot!"

Louis just laughs and holds her close. Looking at his friends around him and knowing that Denise is his for good fills him with joy. The road ahead is sure to be bumpy, but he knows they can make it.

\------------

"Smile!" Niall says, holding a camera in hand to snap a photo of Denise opening one of her presents. 

Denise smiles at her dad, a tooth missing in her grin while she holds the bead set a friend got her for her tenth birthday. Louis had thrown nothing short of extravagant, there was an inflatable obstacle course and bounce house, a petting zoo, pony rides, carnival games, catering, and a DJ for the outdoor event.

Louis watches with a gigantic smile as Denise enjoys her party. It had taken a while for him to get used to having money to actually do things for his daughter, but now that things were looking up, he never wanted to be back where he was.

Once he had been granted full custody, he immediately started apartment hunting on the upper east side of Manhattan and had managed to buy a nice two bedroom flat. Niall had moved in about a year and half later and after saving and doing what they could, they managed to buy a nice penthouse suite to move to. It had been five years since Louis had been in front of a camera since he decided to become the one thing he hated most- a Wall Street business tycoon.

He had enrolled Denise in a charter school focused in the Humanities. Every summer he takes his family to England for two weeks and then Ireland for another two. His accent is strong again and sometimes he can't understand Niall with how strong his can get, but Denise has a slight English accent and it makes Louis proud.

"What do you say, Denise?" Louis says as he checks on some guests to make sure they don't need anything to drink or eat.

"Thank you!" Denise tucks her gift away back in the bag and takes the next one Zayn hands her. 

Niall watches his daughter lovingly. After moving in with Louis he started to take up the role as the other parent to Denise, it helped that Denise had already loved him. They got on fine and sometimes it would just be the two of them while Louis had to travel for work every now and then. Niall put the acting on hold when they moved up to Manhattan, but just recently Niall had decided to audition for a role in a feature film and he had gotten the call confirming he would be part of it. Everything is so exciting and in just a few months Niall will be packing his bags for Canada to begin filming.

Louis moves over to stand next to Niall, an arm around his waist. Tomorrow they leave for Italy, Denise’s birthday present from the two of them. Since taking an Art History class in school, she's wanted to go to Italy and Paris to see all the art she had studied.

Considering that Louis never let her think she was spoiled (her room was not to be cleaned by the maid so that Denise could clean it herself every week and she had minimal chores around the house), he had decided that since she wanted to go for educational purposes that he would allow this extravagant present. "When do want to tell her about our gift?"

"After everyone leaves, don't want to overshadow the other presents." Niall says while he steadily drinks champagne out of a glass he picked up off a tray while a caterer had walked by.

"Harry and Taylor are staying the night so they can take us to the airport in the morning. Liam and Zayn said they would stay a bit after as well." Louis kisses his cheek as Denise continues to open her presents.

Niall nods and lets his cheek rest on Louis' head. "I can't believe she's already ten."

"Seems like she was just born. God I miss when I could pick her up without hurting my back or something like that." Louis sighs and watches the chaos around them. "We're getting old."

"You're getting old, I'm still light on my feet." Niall says.

Louis rolls his eyes, but chilled nonetheless. "You're insufferable, but I love you. Come on, it's time for cake." He kisses Niall sweetly, loving the moment and hoping for many, many more.


End file.
